New Games
by Kyrenea
Summary: A/U Kaiba is searching for a murderer, little does he know Yami isn't telling everything. - yaoi Yami/Seto, don't read if you don't like, Rated R for violence and sexual tensions
1. Chapter 1: Yami's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the wonderful characters in any way shape or form. I'm simply taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING:

This story is yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further.

Rated R for future violence sexual tension and such to appear.

A/U – some things are out of character – but that happens in A/U settings.

NOTE: 3/7/03 - I fixed the typos. Guess I should take the time to read it on paper before posting

Read and Enjoy

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 1: Yami's Plan

by Kyrenea

If you were searching for a good time, District Nine had what you wanted. Seto Kaiba stood at the apex of the alley, his blue duster swirling about his long legs. He watched the neon lights pulse in time with the filtered music from the multitude of clubs. Holograms materialized from the walls and reached out toward would be patrons, teasing then receding back toward the metal doors, shifting and changing, providing a glimpse of the vices to be found within.

His sources indicated Commadon Karlyle was in Sanctuary. The system's most feared assassin had returned to Sentra and was stalking his prey in the comfort of their vice ridden environment. A hunter luring the hunters to their doom.

Kaiba stepped forward and the doors opened. "Welcome to District Nine," a feminine voice intoned. "Enter and partake of our pleasures." 

He crossed over the threshold, eyes adjusting to the dimness. Kaiba pushed through the bodies on the dance floor and around the bar, scanning the familiar faces of wanted assassins as he passed. Some were humanoid, others a barely discernible gender. All had one purpose, to spend the night awash in decadence.

"Seto."

His name sliced through the onslaught of noise. He stopped and scanned the booths lining the walls. The speaker, his source and companion for the last eight years, reclined in a curved booth at the far corner of the dance floor. Yami rose and smiled. A slight head motion indicated Kaiba was to join him. Tucked beneath the spiraling stairs, it was the perfect location to watch the crowd and remain unnoticed and undisturbed by the throng of people moving around. 

"Seto Kaiba" Yami chuckled as he approached, "You're the last person I'd expect to find here."

"I was looking for someone." Kaiba said, sliding into the booth.

Three years his senior, Yami had been his savior at the CORE Academy. Yami, an orphaned bastard from the Threshold Wars, had entered the Academy on the beneficence of his paternal grandfather. The instant elevation in his birthright had offended many trainers and students, but Yami flaunted his mixed heritage, shoving it into the face of anyone who dared to insist his blood was tainted with Terran inferiority. When threats failed, he quickly took down his offenders. Violence was an art form with Yami.

His slender and graceful figure had been his mother's only gift. Sculpted and toned to perfection, he used it well in service of the CORE. Few men expected the high dollar Benavian prostitute to be an assassin. A black widow waiting to strike and claim his next victim. Kaiba knowingly entered the web. 

"I didn't realize you kept company with the dregs of society," Yami smirked. He crossed his leather-clad legs, the side lacing giving the slightest view of his strong thighs. 

"Your excuse?" 

"Business." Yami stretched his arms across the back of the booth, sliding down in the seat. 

"Anyone in particular?" Kaiba asked, adjusting his position in the booth, aware of an uncomfortable tightness growing between his thighs. He was a tempting prize, but not worth the price of enjoyment. He'd read the reports and seen the bodies. Yami's idea of pleasure turned deadly for those that stumbled into his bed. 

"Several contestants," he sighed. "But none paying attention at the moment." He shifted in the seat, tilting his body to lean against Kaiba. A familiar calm came over him as Yami snuggled into him, working his charms on a very willing body. "And you?"

"Karlyle."

"I'm to believe you're meeting with Commadon Karlyle?" He reached for the glass on the table and placed it to his lips. "Try again." 

"I came searching --" 

"More like hoping," Yami interrupted. "Hoping to catch a glimpse of the CORE's most notorious assassin. The only person who knows what Karlyle looks like is Karlyle. If he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him." 

He tilted the glass up, draining the remaining liquid. A slight motion of his hand in the air, and a searving girl appeared, bronze skin shining under the lights, her brass green hair streaked with purple. "One for my friend." Yami flipped a card on the table, the girl smiled at him and picked up the payment. "Tell me, Kaiba, what would you do if you found Karlyle? Shake his hand and thank him?"

"Excuse me?" He stared at Yami, anger threatening to overtake his senses. The girl returned. He took the glass she offered, ignoring her scowl of jealousy. 

"I was there, Kaiba, remember?" Yami sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second. "I was the one that dug up the file. From what I saw, Karlyle did the world a favor." He tilted his face up, silently commanding Kaiba to give up his search for vengeance.

"I have a duty."

"Family honor does not extend to suicide." He looked back towards the dance floor. "Family honor only gets you here, a short jump from a shallow grave."

Yami reached for Kaiba's hand and placed it on his left thigh, guiding it to caress the blade strapped to the inside of his leg. "I'm not stupid, Seto." He squeezed Kaiba's hand around the sheath, pressing his palm into the molded leather. "Desire won't keep me from killing you when ordered."

"Karlyle murdered my father." Kaiba pulled his hand free, sliding his fingers up the inside of Yami's leg, kneading the soft flesh. He raised his hand, staring at it in numb fascination before curling his fingers around the glass downing the contents of the tumbler. "I couldn't sneak out of my own room at night," he coughed. "How'd the bastard get in and out without detection?" 

"You spend eight years hunting a person just to ask where he got a key?" Yami snorted, the sound elegant and erotic at the same time. 

Yami raised his hand off the back of the booth, tapping a finger against Kaiba's forehead. "I think you've been working too hard, Seto." 

"You saw the file, Yami." He brushed Yami's hand away from his face. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on the table and massaged his temples. "I want to know why." His voice was strangled. 

Why did I love a man capable of killing innocent children? Five years had turned his hatred of Karlyle into disgust. Disgust over what his father had been. Disgust for wanting to avenge his death. Maybe I can atone for the wrong.

"Give it up, Seto." Yami rested his hand between Kaiba's shoulder blades.  His fingers dug into the flesh, kneading as they worked toward his waist then back up to play at the nape of his neck. "Give up this foolish search, it's eating your soul." 

"I can't. There are too many demons." Kaiba turned, catching a glimpse of Yami's features. He'd willingly have given himself over to the enemy and found comfort in Yami's companionship, if only he didn't enjoy living so much. 

"Demons can destroy you," Yami stated, pressing into Kaiba's side, and biting at his ear.

Kaiba picked up one of the tumblers and tilted it upside down, inspecting the empty container. Yami took the glass from him, raising it in the air and motioning the searving girl back to the table. She scowled again, the expression destroying an otherwise beautiful face. "What's her deal?" Kaiba growled.

"Competition. I haven't the heart to tell her I don't do helpless innocents." 

The girl appeared with two more tumblers. Taking the empties from the table she stood and glared at Kaiba, a fake smile plastered to her painted lips. Yami produced another card and held it out to the girl. 

"Not high up, is he?" She sneered taking the payment before dancing off toward another booth. 

"Pity she doesn't realize you stay clear of fellow assassins." Yami snickered. "I'd have had you tied up long ago if not for your silly rules."

"Nor do I do high priced whores," Kaiba scuffed, downing the clear liquid in a single motion before sliding it onto the table edge.

"So that's the problem." Yami snatched his glass off the table.  "Pleasure?" He asked, standing, a wicked smile parting his full lips. 

"Whatever." 

"Ought to be interesting." Yami grinned before moving off toward the bar. The leather molded against his legs and buttocks leaving nothing to the imagination. 

He came wading back through the crowd. The exaggerated sway a proclamation of what Kaiba could still have if he was brave enough to take the dive. Kaiba watched him approach, enjoying the view and memorizing the image for use in future fantasies. Yami was a wild ride with several unexpected, unpleasant turns. The challenge was to stay alive. Keeping his distance was the only way to survive.

"Here." Yami crawled into the booth beside him, pressing a glass against his lips, his body heat caressed his torso, igniting a desire best left unexplored. His lips parted, the blue liquid sliding across his tongue and down his throat, leaving a soft tingle and sweet aftertaste. Thice, the highest quality liquor Sentra had to offer. 

"I didn't realize you were that established," He coughed, sliding further into the booth. The attempt at distance failed as Yami deposited the glass on the table and settled next to him. He fit his body against Kaiba's, his head resting against the front of his shoulder as one leg snaked its way between his knees. 

"Nan picks up the tab." He snuggled into Kaiba's body. His hand slid down the inside of Kaiba's thigh, kneading the tight fitted leather before coming to rest in his own lap. 

"Yami." 

"Hmm." Yami emptied the second tumbler of Thice and placed the glass on the table.

"You know my genetics don't mix well with alcohol."

"Pity," he purred.

"Some plan," he laughed. "Get me drunk and take advantage of me." 

"Shut up and cooperate." With feline grace he straddled Kaiba's lap, running his hands down the front of his shirt. Vanilla and citrus danced in the air, promising a night of intense pleasure. "It'll be fun, Seto." 

Yes. His body reacted, arching toward Yami.

Yami's breath kissed his face, lips slightly parted as he stared into his eyes. Come to me the air whispered. 

Oh shit, no. Kaiba's mind raced to block out his growing presence, a feeble attempt at self-preservation. 

Yami ran a finger across his mouth then down to stop at the buttons on his shirt. Licking his lips, he leaned forward. Yami's mouth captured his. Long delicate fingers played through his cinnamon dusted hair before digging into his scalp and holding him captive for Yami's pleasure. He thrust his tongue deep, exploring what Kaiba had to offer. 

Kaiba cupped one hand under his leather incased buttocks, digging his fingers into the soft fabric. The other hand traveled underneath the flowing silk of Yami's shirt, kneading his lower back. His hands traveled up Yami's spine, across his heated flesh, before returning to cup his ass, pulling Yami toward him. Returning the kiss, he nipped at his invading tongue. Yami tasted of potent Thice, pleasure and danger.

Yami rose from his lap, nipping at his lower lip before breaking the kiss and moving away. Sliding from the booth he tossed his head slightly. Danger danced in the sparkling depths of his eyes. "Top floor. Room twenty-one. Go down the center hall and turn left," His voice commanded Kaiba obey. He dropped a card on the table before sauntering off toward the stairs, never looking back, confident Seto Kaiba would follow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Claiming of Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these wonderful characters in any way shape or form. I'm simply taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING: 

This story is yaoi – Yami/Seto paring. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further. 

Rated R for future violence and sexual tensions. 

A/U – Some things are out of character – but that happens with A/U settings.

While the characters aren't mine, this world is, so please don't play around in my setting without asking first. I'm willing to share if asked nicely J

Thanks to everyone that liked the first installment. Let's see if we can keep it up and running.

Read and enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 2: The Claiming of Kaiba

Kyrenea

What are you thinking? Kaiba's brain shouted in defiance as he watched Yami's retreating form. The assassin made his way toward the large staircase at the back of Sanctuary's main floor, drifting through the crowd like a leaf floating on water. Several dancers dared to reach out and touch Yami as he danced past. Some received a caress in return; not realizing death was marking them as he wove a path to his den. 

Kaiba scanned the dance floor. Only the lost, wounded and unwanted came to District Nine. Sanctuary provided the one place on the planet where everyone was safe from the CORE, regardless of the price on his or her head. But the respectable stayed clear of the District, preferring to partake of their pleasures behind estate walls.

Kaiba had known that way of life. He'd lived it, and basked in tainted light of his father's approval. He'd been his father's favorite, after Mokuba had left the family to seek his own glory and fame. Caught up in the lies his father had spun. Believing others where his pawns and toys. The first sixteen years of his life had been spent with little regard to those around him. 

I'm no better than Yami's target. I belong under his blade, just like the rest of them.

Don't be silly, Seto. The scent of vanilla drifted on the air, teasing his nostrils and making him dizzy. Kaiba looked back toward the stair and saw Yami beside Mai, District Nine's Governor. To anyone on the dance floor, it looked like the two were discussing the night's business. Kaiba knew better. Mai was the only person other than Kaiba that was privileged with the name of Yami's real employer. Strange that their best informant owned the worst club in town.

Kaiba watched the two as they talked, smiling as Yami glared down a would be suitor. He knew that look well. It had seen that every relationship Kaiba attempted in the last eight years ended within a week of the first date. To this day, every person Kaiba had ever been with paled at the site of Yami and ran the other direction.

That's because you're mine.

His. Yes, Kaiba belonged to Yami, in every way possible. He'd been warned to avoid the Benavian. The task had proved impossible from the moment he first laid eyes on Yami.

Kaiba Foundation's heir had gotten the attention of every person from the front gate to the deepest janitorial closet his first day at the Academy. If they hadn't been talking about him they were talking about the Counstal's bastard grandson. The gossip had sent him running. Running straight into the graceful and gloriously naked Yami.

Their first meeting had ended with Kaiba pinned to the bed, Yami atop him demanding why he'd dared invade his room. But it was Kaiba's room, or so he'd thought. The lanky teen had left his wrists bruised and his lips swollen. How else would Yami seal a bargain than with a kiss?

The next three years had seen Kaiba's social life go down in the glare of Yami's violet eyes. Everyone soon learned to stay out of Yami's way and clear of Kaiba's bed. Not that he had been lonely, then or since.

Yami had the worst habit of showing up at Kaiba's door and reclaiming what was his at the most inconvenient times. Shortly after graduating the Academy and moving into his apartment, he'd come home to find Yami sprawled across his bed, an assortment of street clothes tucked amongst his own in the closet. His companion for the night had quickly left, never to be heard from again. Kaiba had done the only logical thing; he'd stripped down to bare skin and crawled under the covers, wrapping his legs about the shorter man.

He'd given up dating after that. Deep down he knew each date would end with finding the gorgeous, violet-eyed demon in his bed. They called Yami the King of Games for a reason – he was always one step ahead of his opponents.

Life had settled into a routine. Kaiba worked a boring desk job, shifting through files searching for the whereabouts of wanted criminals and verifying leads while Yami kept a room at Sanctuary. The body count for Sanctuary had a large number of known CORE bounties, but the fact was never noticed.

He never came home to a cooked meal, but some nights Yami was waiting for him in the shower. Showers had been an interesting experience the last eight years. Never in Kaiba's life had he considered the possibilities. Lucky for him, Yami had been older and wiser. He just wished water wasn't rationed in the District. He'd like nothing more at the moment than to run his hands across Yami's bare skin with a cascade of warm water trailing across their bodies.

Kaiba stood, his body demanding a release that only Yami could provide. He traced Yami's path past the second floor with the party suites. Past the third landing he went, leaving the rented playrooms for others. He stopped at the summit to the fourth floor. Looking down he saw the swirl of colors flowing about the dance floor and bar. Sanctuary catered to them all, from broken drunks to group orgies, moderate priced whores and high dollar flings that often ended with a dead body in the alley.

I don't do high priced whores. The thought echoed through his mind. He'd never visited Yami's room at Sanctuary. Somehow the thought sickened him, knowing that at least once a week Yami lured a target up the stairs, drugged them and put them out of the CORE's misery. The bodies were always found – the CORE wanted to make sure the criminal ring knew one of their pay role was at work in the District. It was up to Kaiba and Mai to keep Yami safe from the hunters.

So Kaiba never came to Sanctuary after that first visit. He'd followed Yami, desperate to discover why his lover often came home with bleeding wounds and deep bruises. 

"I had a fighter." was all he'd ever explain. CORE assassins worked from a distance, so how could Yami get into a physical scuffle? He soon learned Yami was the last resort for those that stayed under cover. Few bounties knew the secrets that slept behind the shimmering violet pools of Yami's eyes. They never lived to disclose them once they surfaced.

He'd met Mai Valentine that night. The woman had earned her title as Governor, not been given the privilege because of her drop deep looks and strands of flowing blonde waves. She'd left Kaiba out-cold in the hallway outside Yami's room, a stinging knot on the back of his head. When he woke up he was wrapped in purple and black silk sheets, spiced with vanilla.

"Trust me, Mai, he won't cause trouble. Seto is under my complete control." Yami had sounded confident of himself, standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but a set of tight fitting blue leather pants.

He'd carried Kaiba out the escape route from Mai's office, promising to make things other than his head spin for following him into Sanctuary. Kaiba spent the next day in bed, not from the headache but from sheer exhaustion – Yami always kept his promises.

He walked down the center hallway, pausing at the spot where Mai had knocked him senseless with a brass quilt rod on his last visit. When the hall split, he went left and paused. Was Yami right? Was he on a suicide mission? Had he spent all this time looking for his father's murderer only to face death himself? Would his search destroy him?

Run you fool. A distant voice warned him to turn around as another sang of pleasure. He walked forward; confident eight years would spare him torture and death. 

The speech in the bar hadn't been a warning. It couldn't' have been. Surely Yami wouldn't take him out, not even with orders from the CORE's council? 

I'd hide you away, Seto love.

Kaiba looked up. Room twenty-one. The door was open, the faint scent of vanilla drifting into the hallway. Kaiba stepped through, sealing the exit behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Branded for Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these wonderful characters in any way shape or form. I'm simply taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING:

This story is yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further.

Rated R for future violence and sexual tensions. This section gets a little rough for poor Seto Love – but he likes it that way.

A/U – Some things are out of character, but that happens with A/U settings

While the characters aren't mine, the world is. Please don't play around on Sentra without asking – I'm more than willing to share with anyone that asks.

Thanks to everyone that's been reading.

This one is short, but it was the best place to break it up for tonight. I'll get sections up as soon as I can. Don't fear, I have 14 pages of raw text to be edited and posted

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 3: Branded for Life

by Kyrenea

Kaiba stood in the doorway of the widow's den. The room promised hours of pleasure for those that walked through the door, but Seto Kaiba knew better. This room never saw anything beyond swift justice for crimes left best unsaid. He had it on good authority he was the only person to ever rise up from those silken sheets alive.

Silk – in purple and black. The color's fit Yami. The fabric matched his passion. What he wouldn't give to have Yami's silken legs wrapped about his body. To feel Yami's breath kissing his flesh and his fingers dancing over his bare skin.

Yami appeared in the doorway to the bath. The form fitting leather pants accented his small waist and slightly flared hips. His shirt was open, molded to the lines of his curves. Pink nipples stood erect, begging for attention. Two small circular scars to the right and below his heart broke the sculpted perfection of his chest. 

I had a fighter. Kaiba remembered that night. He'd woken to the sound a loud thud in the living area. Jumping from bed he'd run from the room to find Yami in a heap on the floor with Mai securing the door. Yami's slender fingers were clutched to his side, crimson staining his hands.

The target had been immune to the drug laced Thice. He'd played at being incapacitated until Yami had crawled atop his back, preparing to strike. If not for years of training, the twin bladed knife would have hit home, but Yami had dodged and still managed to take his target out in a very nasty manner.

Mai had brought him to Kaiba, not daring to leave him in a medical unit. She'd never have been able to explain the wounds, or why a report hadn't been filed with the local Commadon.

"See to his wounds, Love, I'll take care of the rest." Mai had slipped out the door as silently as she'd come.

He'd picked Yami up and carried him to the bedroom. Placing him gently on the bed, he wrapped the wounds and called up the Counstal's private physician. Yami's grandfather called the next day, assuring Kaiba the event had been cleared from the doctor's records.

Yami's medical records were of no concern to him. It only mattered that the terrorizing hell that ruled his life was still standing before him, smiling in a manner that told Kaiba he'd been a bad boy and was going to pay in blood if not tears.

Leaning against the doorframe, Yami crossed his arms.

"So what makes this time different?" he asked.

"You didn't ask."

"Ask and you shall receive doesn't work," Yami murmured. "Wish I'd known sooner." He walked from the doorway toward Kaiba. He inserted one knee between the taller mans legs, forcing him against the door. "I like a man that takes orders." 

"So I've heard," Kaiba breathed, gulping for air as Yami pressed his knee against his crotch. Kaiba's hands rose, but Yami stopped them, pinning each wrist above his head. 

"You touch when I say." Yami pressed his body into Kaiba's. He nipped at the brunette's chin before nuzzling his neck. "On the couch," he hissed.

Kaiba lowered his arms, making eye contact with Yami. Sliding around the smaller man, he walked backwards to the couch. His knees bumped into the furniture just as Yami crashed into his body, shoving him onto the seat cushions.

His thighs were forced apart as Yami settled between his legs, sliding his knees under Kaiba's legs. He pinned his wrists once again above his head, leaning forward, caressing his forehead with the tip of his nose.

"Tell me why you came," Yami purred, planting light kisses in Kaiba's cinnamon dusted hair.

"Suicidal tendencies," he whispered, heart hammering against his chest.

Yami's nipples pressed against the thin blue fabric separating them, driving him insane. Kaiba's mind screamed to toss him on the floor and devour him. The sane part of him noted the three very visible knives he wore. He knew he'd find another tucked into the waist of his pants. Past explorations had shown what he could hide and where.

Kaiba's fingers itched to reveal all Yami's secrets, to roam freely about his soft flesh and brand him as his own. But that would never happen. He was Yami's in all he had to give. Yami's to command, punish and deny.

"Desire to know more," Kaiba groaned, closing his eyes.

"I asked why you came, not why your body came." Yami's knee shift, pressing harder against him. He leaned back, releasing his wrists. Kaiba shifted on the couch, lowering one hand to caress Yami's thigh. Yami's open palm slapped his left cheek, stinging the skin and knocking his head sideways.

"I didn't say you could move," he hissed. 

Kaiba groaned, his body reacting to the pain with intensified need and desire. His hunter's instincts protested, demanding the right to capture and claim Yami.

But the lost child in him whimpered in submission. Yami was his guardian, his protector.

"At least part of you understands," Yami reached down, stroking him through the material of his pants. His fingers tightened, then descended lower. 

"Yami!" Kaiba growled, drawing in a long breath and moaning. Yami smiled, twisting his hand again, as much as the confining fabric would allow. 

"Strip," he ordered, standing in one fluid motion. He turned and walked to the dresser aligned with the wall beside the door. Kaiba sat on the couch, massaging himself, watching Yami's actions as he stopped and opened the top drawer. His right hand disappeared inside as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Bad boy." Yami's head shook with disappointment, his lips curling into a dangerous grin. Kaiba had last seen that look before he put Marik in the hospital.

But his eyes were different. They sparkled, promising pleasure if only he'd submit to a little pain.


	4. Chapter 4: The Games Yami Plays

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these wonderful characters in any way shape or form – but I wish I did. I'm simply taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING:

This story is yaoi – Yami/Seto paring. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further.

Rated R for violence, sexual situations and other such stuff.

A/U – Some things are out of character – but that happens with A/U settings

While the characters aren't mine, this world is. Please don't take a trip through Sentra, District Nine or Sanctuary without asking first, but I'm willing to share if asked nicely.

Short again, but I'm working these edits in as I get a chance. Glad everyone likes Seto Love's current predicament. Hmm, will he survive Yami's little game???

Thanks to everyone that's been reading.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 4: The Games Yami Plays

by Kyrenea

I'm insane. Kaiba was seeing double. Before him stood Yami, promises of a long night and endless pleasure dancing behind his eyes. A delicious site to behold on any day. But if he looked closer, he saw the King of Games. People that challenged this Yami never came away a winner.

Hell, Kaiba'd seen him turn high-dollar, sophisticated security systems into a child's learning station. Yami was just that good. He always got what he wanted, and right now he wanted Kaiba in his birthday suite. 

"Something wrong, Seto Love?" Yami, leaned against the dresser, running a thin belt of black silk through his fingers.

Kaiba stood slowly, willing unsteady legs to work, questioning this reckless reaction to Yami.

You know what will happen. No, he didn't. It was bad enough Yami was playing around with his mind, but did his own thoughts have to keep interrupting? Sure Yami was the King of Games, a black widow sent by the CORE to eliminate those ever so elusive targets. And so what if this was the widow's den. This was his Yami, not Nan's. Or, at least he hoped it was his Yami.

He rolled his shoulders, letting the blue duster slide off his arms to pool at his feet. Leaning down, he picked up the soft leather and kneaded it lovingly, a birthday gift from Yami. Folding the fabric to avoid creases, he placed the coat on the couch. 

"Keep going. I know there's more to this show than that." Yami walked to a low backed wing chair and sat on the edge, leaning backwards with hooded eyes. He crossed his knees and dangled the stripe of silk from graceful fingers resting on his knees. 

Kaiba, looked down, refusing to blush. He wouldn't blush. This was all a game. A game Yami had mastered and he'd learned to play years ago. He looked back up to see Yami sliding a long, slender finger past his lips. He smiled, wickedness dancing in the violet pools of his eyes.

Oh man, I'm in for it now. Trembling fingers danced down the front of his shirt, exposing his pale flesh inch by agonizing inch. Releasing the buttons, he pulled the shirttails from his pants and let the fabric slide across his back to land in a heap at his feet. Stepping forward slightly, he toed the cuff release on his boots, thankful once again Yami had seen to the purchase. He doubted the shorter man would have waited the extra time laced combat boots required.

Kicking the boots to the floor, he peeled off his stockings. Funny, he didn't care that his mother would have had a fit to see him abusing the item of clothing in such a fashion. Yami had seen to it that he got over the silly concept of approval from his parents. Now he lived for himself. Enjoying life each day and waking up most mornings with the fiery terror snuggled against his chest.

Kaiba's hands slid down his chest, his sure fingers settling on the fly of his pants. Sliding it down notch by painful notch, he gave Yami enough to see he had nothing under the tight blue leather. Yes, this was a game he could play. He'd learned the fine art of strip tease just to see Yami's appreciation sparkling in those violet pools.

I can't believe I'm doing this. What is wrong with me? Striping for Yami in the privacy of his own bedroom was one thing. But here? They were atop District Nine for crying out loud. Anyone could come crashing through that door at any moment. He knew the regulations. Mai refused to allow any of the doors to be locked – less chance they'd get smashed in during the occasional raid or brawl.

Kaiba hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the pants and proceeded to peel them off his legs, slowly. Performing the trick without falling over had required hours of practice before a mirror. But the look in Yami's eyes was worth every second. Yep, no doubt about it, his Yami was in there somewhere. He just had to make sure and keep it that way.

The cool air in the room kissed at his skin, his nipples tightened. Sensation danced over his body, caressing him, promising him ecstasy if was a good boy. He closed his eyes, willing his muscles to relax. He heard a creak and looked toward the wing chair.

Yami stalked toward Kaiba, grasping the silken belt, wrapping it about his hands and caressing the fabric. Such a simple item, a silk belt. Would Yami tie him up, blind fold him or strangle him with it? Time to bolt if he wished.

He watched Yami's steady approach. Yeah right. Like he could get past that bundle of death incarnate. Not that he would mind a wrestling match at the moment, the feel of Yami's leather clad legs against his bare skin would be enough to drive him wild.

Relax, Love. The distant singsong voice returned on a stirring of vanilla and cinnamon. It was leading him forward and urging him toward Yami. Promising him soft touches and velvet kisses.

"Turn around and kneel."

He turned toward the couch and bent forward, spreading his knees apart for balance. He trembled with anticipation. It was the same position Father had used to thrash his back as a child. Gozaburo Kaiba had never left a mark on his youngest son's perfect skin. He'd seen to it that the pain was there without the evidence. A fine skill and a horde of doctor's had been his secret. But Father had never made him hard with desire, never made him long for the kiss of leather.

The black silk rested across his eyes. Yami's fingers slid along the edges, making sure they weren't curled over before pulling the fabric snug and knotting it at the back of Kaiba's head.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning into Kaiba's back and biting at his ear lobe. Yami ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair, grabbing a handful at the nape of his neck and pulling his head aside. Yami purred as he kissed the base of Kaiba's neck, working his way across the taller man's skin until he reached his chin. Pulling Kaiba's head backwards, he captured his mouth, demanding access to the moist cavern.

Heat pooled between Kaiba's legs. His head was swimming in sensations, and it wasn't all from Yami's bare chest against his back. He knew the secret to Yami's game, but recognizing the mental suggestions didn't mean he could completely ignore the effect they had on his body.

"Beautiful and mine," Yami purred against his mouth. "How does that make you feel, Seto Love?"

"Pretty damn special, or suicidal," he smarted off. He felt Yami's smirk against his lips. The shorter man pressed into his body as he moved to stand in front of Kaiba, one hand sliding across his chin as the thumb caressed his lips. Yami pulled away, quickly followed by a stinging open palmed slap.

"Such the tease," Yami pouted, his voice deep with desire.

"Learned from the best," Kaiba drawled, licking his lips, tasting a faint trace of blood. Damn, Yami made him crazy.


	5. Chapter 5: Kaiba Gets a Clue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these wonderful characters in any way shape or form – but I wish I did. I'm simply taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING:

This story is yaoi – Yami/Seto paring. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further.

Rated R for violence, sexual situations and other such stuff. Seto getting some rough treatment again. Don't worry, that pretty backside of his will still be intact come morning.

A/U – Some things are out of character – but that happens with A/U settings

While the characters aren't mine, this world is. Please don't take a trip through Sentra, District Nine or Sanctuary without asking first, but I'm willing to share if anyone interested.

Cliffhanger again. Short again, but I'm trying to keep everything in little scenes. Promise, I'm editing the raw outline as fast as I can. I really didn't expect such great reviews – so I'll try my best to keep it coming quickly.

Oh, if any reads these things, I listened to _Hellsing: Raid_ while working on this chapter. I had _D7 Peacemaker: Stage 1_ in while working on the other 4.

Glad everyone likes Seto Love's current predicament. Hmm, will he survive Yami's little game???

Thanks to everyone that's been reading.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 5: Kaiba Gets a Clue

by Kyrenea

Crazy. Insane. In love.

Was there a difference? Did it matter?

Yami always insisted rules were for breaking. Well. Here he was, the great Seto Kaiba, breaking every rule he'd managed to place on his relationship with Yami.

Hell, he was breaking them all at once. Going down in a final blaze of glory. But what were the rules? Were they a protection for him or Yami? He'd told himself keeping this Yami and the Yami he loved separate was the only way to survive. The only way to ignore what Yami did at the CORE's request. Did it matter that he'd strayed into the widow's web?

He'd told Yami once the rules were a hold over from his father. Keep your associates out of your bedroom and stay clear of the District. High priced whores usually came with hidden charges.

But you're not paying. The laughing thought brought him back to the present. 

"You're thinking to hard, Seto Love." Yami placed a light kiss to his lips. Strong fingers lifted his chin, the pressure enough to make him stand.

"Hmm, this is a first, indeed." Yami spun Kaiba around in a slow circle. "Seto Kaiba, head of the Kaiba Foundation, gracing District Nine with his glorious presence. Wonder what Daddy would think of you now?"

The spinning stopped, leaving him off balance and unsure of his position. Yami's soft footfalls moved away from him. The sound of rustling could be heard and again Yami was at his back. Pressing his leather-enchased groin against Kaiba's firm buttocks, his hands came to rest on his shoulders. He'd put on gloves, the material cool against his skin as his fingers danced across his shoulders then downward. 

"Breaking all the rules. I like this game." Yami placed a kiss at Kaiba's spine, his fingers traveled to his hips and then down and around the front to caress the inside of sinewy thighs. He pressed his lips to his spine, blazing moist kisses along the ridge. Yami left a trail of nips and kisses as his hands explored Kaiba's thighs, stomach and chest. Coming so close to offering release, but holding it just beyond Kaiba's grasp.

Kaiba groaned, rocking himself backward against Yami's groin. 

"Why, Seto Love? Why have you waited so long to come to me?"

"I don't do whores." Kaiba chocked on the words. Who was he kidding? He'd been Yami's for eight years. Every time he found release it was with Yami pressed to his back, gasping for air and panting his name.

He was the whore. Yami's whore. The mistress Yami kept hidden away at home while he dealt swift justice inside the steel walls of District Nine. Justice Kaiba made possible with hours of intelligence work.

Tracking down his father's murderer was one thing. Taking justice into his own hands was a privilege beyond his CORE ranking.

The Foundation will always protect this family. His father had spoken those words only hours before his lifeless body was found. Kaiba Foundation had come to an end. At sixteen, he'd been foolish enough to think he could run the organization.

Yami had shown him the truth and the reasons for his father's assassination. Now Kaiba Foundation served the CORE, providing the means to search out and destroy the evils Gozaburo had unleashed on Sentra. And the heir of Kaiba Foundation had taken the one thing Gozaburo despised the most into his bed and heart.

Benavians. The term stained anyone on Sentra with Terran blood in their veins. Kaiba Foundation had worked for generations to erase all evidence of the Threshold Wars from Sentra's population, regardless of the protections and rights given to the remaining Terran population. 

But this Benavian. This one was different.

Yami's mother may have been a simple refugee from Earth, but his father had been the son of Counstal Muto and a war hero. The boy had been taken away to Thice Manner and hidden from the Foundation's attempts to destroy the only blood Muto had left. Nineteen years later he'd been deposited at the Academy. Six months after the death of Gozaburo and the fall of Kaiba Foundation to the shoulders of a sixteen year-old boy.

Yami. His Yami. The man he loved. The man he nursed back to health each time something went wrong with a target. Yami's days were spent trapped with the steel walls of District Nine, orbiting Sentra, away from the serene peace found planet side.

_Sanctuary._

Mai Valentine had a strange sense of humor. The only person who found sanctuary within her domain was Yami Muto. There he lived like royalty, away from the sneering members of council. The Counstal's grandson was a tool the CORE had molded for their own bidding.

Or was he?

Counstal Muto wouldn't have sent his only blood heir to live out his life, waiting for death to find his address.

What was Yami Muto?

Your pleasure. Your pain. Your salvation.

Yami was in front of him, trailing his now bare fingers across Kaiba's lips, down his chin and along his arms to intertwine with his fingers.

"Do you trust me, Seto Love?" Yami rocked forward, planting a kiss to Kaiba's parted lips.

"Trust you. Fear you. Love you." Kaiba closed his eyes behind the blindfold. This was where he belonged, in the arms of an avenging angel. With Yami, the world came to an end and peace settled into his soul.

"Come with me." Yami pulled him forward, slowly guiding him across the floor. He felt Yami step to the side seconds before his knees brushed the silken bed cover.

"On the bed." Yami pulled his fingers slowly away, sliding them across Kaiba's burning flesh and slapped him opened palmed on the ass.

Kaiba crawled halfway up on his knees then settled with arms at his sides and head turned to the side. His throbbing erection pressed into the mattress, trapped by his own weight. Kaiba wiggled, but nothing helped.

"Behave, boy, and you may get your wish." Yami sat across the back of Kaiba's thighs, the leather at his crotch sliding over his bare skin. "Arms out."

Kaiba stretched his arms, his fingers reaching for the sides of the bed. Yami shifted his weight forward, leather sliding across his back as his thighs hugged Kaiba's legs. Something cool and thin dance down his spine, tickling the skin and thrilling his darkest desires. 

The sensation sent a chill through his body. The first object was joined by a second. They traveled back up his spine, side by side, separating to circle his shoulder blades. 

"Yami, what are you doing?" Kaiba shuddered in content pleasure as four lines danced across his back, over his ass and back up his sides.

"Seeing how ticklish you are." He lay across his back, his bare chest burning against Kaiba's flesh as his elbows rested on his shoulders.

Yami nuzzled at Kaiba's hair, pulling the knot in the silk free with is teeth. Leaning forward, he suckled at Kaiba's ear before whispering, "Open your eyes."

His right hand rested on the bed, a silver claw decorated each finger. He sat up, straddling Kaiba's lower back, the other hand dancing across his shoulders. "I learned something long ago," he whispered. 

"Yes" Kaiba moaned, shivering from the thin lines of sensation. 

"Pain can be very rewarding." Four claws pressed into the flesh between his shoulder blades with increasing pressure.


	6. Chapter 6: Submission

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these wonderful characters in any way shape or form – but I wish I did. I'm simply taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING:

This story is yaoi – Yami/Seto paring. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further.

Lime side of LEMON – you've been warned.

Rated R for violence, sexual content and other such stuff. 

A/U – Some things are out of character – but that happens with A/U settings

While the characters aren't mine, this world is. Please don't take a trip through Sentra, District Nine or Sanctuary without asking first, but I'm willing to share if anyone interested.

Glad everyone likes Yami and Seto's little game. Now, will they both survive???

Thanks to everyone that's been reading.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 6: Submission

by Kyrenea

Kaiba screamed, coming up off the bed as Yami dragged his fingers downward. Three left faint trails of pink, but one stained the sculpted perfection with a spreading hue of crimson.

Yami purred, the sound caressing Kaiba's senses. His fingers crossed over the first set of wounds, sending waves of tainted pleasure through Kaiba's body.

Kaiba twisted to his left. The motion stopped. Yami's right hand closed on his head. Four silver claws dangled across his face. If he moved, he'd gouge out his own eyes. He stopped struggling. The claws ceased their dance. 

"Don't move." Yami slid off his legs, leaving the bed. Kaiba watched over his shoulder as he knelt on the floor. When he stood one of the knives was in his hand. The blade was sheathed, the handle studded with amethyst stones. He removed the claw from his right thumb. As he held the knife, he toyed with the blade lock, caressing the thin leather with his finger before a click signaled he'd released the lock. The knife bounced slightly in its sheath, the pressure holding the hilt flush now gone.

Yami knelt on the bed between Kaiba's parted thighs, pushing them apart as he came to rest between his knees. Her left hand massaged his ass as he leaned forward and laid the knife on the bed. 

To late now, fool. Kaiba closed his eyes, willing his mind to cease its endless prater. He could handle Yami. Just because he submitted to Yami's bedroom pleasures didn't mean he'd lose in an all fight for his life.

The pain was subsiding, waves of pleasure rippling through Kaiba's body. He bucked against Yami, his groans turning to pants, as Yami worked magic against his flesh. Sensations rolled across his body, driving him higher toward and then past his breaking point. Pleasure mounting to the brink of explosion and holding, waiting.

From the corner of his eye, the knife slid free of the sheath. A voice urged him off the bed, fighting past ecstasy produced fog to register in his mind. He stayed, closing his eyes, ripples of pleasure continuing to wash over his body. 

Yami shifted, one leg sliding across his thigh as he straddled his right leg.

He's moving in for the kill.

Muscles began to twitch. They fought to spring forward as a thin line danced down his spine. The cool metal traveled across his back, sculpting the plains of his flesh with a whisper touch. His mind registered a thud as Yami dropped something heavy over the side of the bed. He leaned against him, pressing his chest to his back. 

"Want to know why I don't play with Terrans?" he breathed in Kaiba's ear, his lips caressing his right temple. 

"Why?" Kaiba gulped. 

"They don't heal as nicely as Senturans. Beautiful creatures, your species. Built to take pain and mask torture." He sat up on his knees, his hands braced on either side of Kaiba's head. "Roll over." 

Kaiba folded his arms to his body and twisted to the right. Yami stayed over him, perched on all fours, his legs barely touching his thighs. Kaiba put his arms back out across the bed, baring his chest to Yami's silver claws. 

Yami leaned down in a half push-up. He kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose before settling on his mouth. Kaiba arched toward him, returning the kiss, opening himself to his tongue. Yami nipped at his lower lip, breaking away then leaning in to kiss his chin, down to the hollow of his throat. His hands settled on his forearms, sliding down to cup his palms. 

Yami took one nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around the bud before biting lightly. Kaiba hissed, arching up off the bed. He trailed kisses between his pecs before taking the other nipple, giving it equal treatment. 

"You're the only person in nine years I haven't seduced with the intention of killing," Yami breathed, settling atop his thighs, his crotch pressing into his shaft, the leather of his pants rubbing against the swollen flesh. 

"The only person I've allowed to hold my release." He placed a silver claw between his nipples, dragging it slowly downward. The tip pressed into his flesh, piercing through the skin, stopping above his navel. 

"The first one that hasn't blubbered like a baby." The claw swirled around his navel.

"Definitely worth the chase."

Yami smiled, his hands holding Kaiba's hips as he dipped toward his torso. His tongue moistened his lips. He placed a kiss to the head of his shaft. Rising up, he leaned toward his chest, his tongue blazing a trail across the line of pink flesh. 

Yami's mouth captured Kaiba's, the faint taste of blood staining his lips.

"Fuck me, Kaiba."

Kaiba thrust his tongue past Yami's lips, arms wrapping around his body, palms pressing their groins together. He sucked on Yami's tongue, pulling it deeper into his mouth. Their bodies molded as he sat up, massaging Yami's back with one hand, using the other to lever himself as he tucked his legs beneath him.

Yami sat across Kaiba's thighs, his legs hugging his hips. Kaiba thrust his hips forward, bumping against the leather separating them. 

"Get rid of the pants," he growled against Yami's mouth.

Yami chuckled, locking his arms around Kaiba's head, holding him close as he devoured his mouth. Kaiba shoved one hand down the front of his pants. He gasped, pulling away. 

Kaiba's free hand grabbed his wrists behind his head as he shifted his weight forward. Yami allowed the motion to send him backwards, landing on the mattress with his head hanging over the end of the bed. He pulled his hands free from Kaiba's hold, grabbing at the waist of his pants, tearing them down his long legs.

Kaiba tossed the leather past the couch then settled between Yami's thighs. 

"Now, before I change my mind," Yami hissed locking his legs around Kaiba's back, his hands grasping his shoulders, the claws biting at his flesh. 

Yami hissed, tilting his head backwards, exposing his neck. Kaiba leaned over him, licking and sucking at the smooth skin along his throat before returning to claim Yami's mouth.

Kaiba moved against him, settling into a steady rhythm. Yami arched up off the bed as he cried out, his body shaking with ripples of pleasure, panting for breath as he raked the claws down Kaiba's back. 

They found release together.

Kaiba collapsed atop Yami, pulling the smaller man to his chest.

He drifted to sleep, wrapped about his body, wondering why the beautiful assassin had turned the tables and played the game of submission.

A/N: Curious what's up with Yami? Read the next little chapter to finally see inside his head. It is short, but explains a lot.


	7. Chapter 7: Yami's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these wonderful characters in any way shape or form – but I wish I did. I'm simply taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING:

This story is yaoi – Yami/Seto paring. If you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read any further.

Rated R for violent thoughts and sexual overtones

A/U – Some things are out of character – but that happens with A/U settings

While the characters aren't mine, this world is. Please don't take a trip through Sentra, District Nine or Sanctuary without asking first, but I'm willing to share if anyone is interested.

Short, VERY short. We finally get to see what Yami thinks of all this and his pretty little sex toy, Seto. 

Thanks to everyone that's been reading.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 7:Yami's Secret

by Kyrenea

Yami stood at the foot of the bed, watching as Kaiba slept, sprawled across the mattress, spread eagle. He was a tempting picture. It wouldn't take much to rouse him. He'd crawl up between his legs, cup that wonderful ass in his palms and pinch the inviting flesh.

Stop while you're ahead.

He shivered. A cold shower would only delay his departure and risk Kaiba discovering his secret and plans. None knew better than Yami the power the sleeping brunette held over him. One pleading look from those blue eyes and he'd spill it all. 

But he was a tempting capture. His days as well as nights could be filled with endless passion once again. He could pull Kaiba into his world completely; share with him the love he'd shared with Mokuba.

Love? 

Would he ever have that again? Seto said he loved him, but Yami had forced everyone else away from the younger man. Yami was the only companion Seto had outside the walls of Kaiba Foundation and the CORE Council.

Would Seto ever forgive him the transgressions?

He could be Mokuba.

Mokuba, the memory still hurt. He'd been nothing but a shadow under his grandfather's wing until Mokuba Kaiba waltzed into Thice Manner as if he owned the place. Counstal Muto had been furious when he discovered Yami had taken Mokuba to his bed. But Yami got what he wanted and the Council Order still had an unknowing spy into the Kaiba Foundation.

Sleeping in while I watch. Always willing for the next conquest of his flesh.

But he wasn't Mokuba. No matter how close the resemblance. No matter how wonderful he made Yami feel, he would never be Mokuba. 

He leaned over the bed. His fingers traced the pink line from Kaiba's rib cage to navel. The shallow wound would heal without leaving a scar. His back was a different story. Thin scars would remain a memento of the night spent at his mercy.

At Commadon Karlyle's mercy. 

He laughed. That was a first. Karlyle didn't show mercy. Never in the last five years had the prey survived the hunt. It was part of the thrill. Stalking them in the shadows, watching as they partook of the District's pleasures. Once their vices and patterns had been memorized Karlyle struck where they least expected.

"I didn't need a key," he whispered, placing a kiss to Kaiba's flat stomach. "I was invited in, only he didn't find a pretty little whore for his night's pleasure."

Yami ran his finger down the buttons on his shirt, stopping to caress an invisible scar just above his navel. 

He stood, turning away from the bed to stare in the mirror.

No, not a pretty little whore. Gozaburo Kaiba had opened the door that night and found a person he'd left for dead a year earlier.

Yami balled his fists, closing his eyes to the pain. Rage threatened to spill forth and engulf his world. He shook his head. He had to leave before he did something he'd regret. Nothing would stop the pain from rushing him, pulling him down into the depths of rage laced despair. He'd have no choice then but to enact revenge on an unsuspecting supporter of Chaos with or without CORE orders.

They'd all die. Every last person that had stood by and watched as Gozaburo dropped Mokuba's body into that puddle of blood. They'd die, slowly and painfully and with the knowledge that Council Order was returning to Sentra.

And in the end, Yami Muto would finally have his revenge on Gozaburo Kaiba. He'd be the one standing beside Seto as the man vowed never again to mourn the loss of a father plucked from life's embrace. It would be Yami that showed Seto Kaiba what really happened the night Mokuba died. The truth, not the lies planted by Gozaburo.

But until then, the truth would remain buried. After all, Yami had buried those and who other than the King of Games was going to break that encryption.

Yami would see to it that all the plans were laid in motion and when Sentra was safe again, there would be no need to hide the truth from Seto. Yami would be able to step forward from the shadows and smile once again at the world around him. Smile for the one he loved and know that once again his dear Kaiba slept in the other room, safe and sound, waiting for the next game to begin.

A/N: Glad everyone liked Yami and Seto's little game so much. If I have the time I'll pull out the rest of this little arc and get around to showing what Yami is up to when not seducing Seto and taking down targets.

Usually the Sub is a person that is very strong willed and wanting the relief that comes with someone else being in control. Our poor little Seto Love, he works way to hard and Yami has to come home and rescue him at night.

Yes, it is possible for the Dom to switch. After all, Yami had to show Seto what he'd be missing out on if went through with his little suicidal actions.

Ummm, I need to figure out what comes next. For sure Seto will get put back in his place. We can't have him thinking of hostile take-overs and such.

Thanks for all the support,

~Kay

the evil red-head


	8. Chapter 8: Kaiba Takes a Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form. These characters aren't mine. I'm just taking the time to mess around with their heads and other such fun.

WARNING:

This story has yaoi overtones – Yami/Seto pairing, so don't go any further if you don't like that sort of thing.

Rated R for the sexual overtones, Yami's sadistic pleasures (he's not mean, just twisted), suggested violence and child abuse.

A/U setting – some things are out of character, but that happens when writing in an A/U setting. Sentra and surrounding culture are still mine.

Music you ask: Celine Dion _Falling Into You_. What can I say, I have an odd range

SUMMARY:

Longer than 3 pages!!! We break from our normal angst for a little humor, followed by some mild angst. Kaiba's away on an intelligence mission. Yami is alone, on down time, bored and looking for something to do. Bad Combination. Lots of Yami thinking, so it might seem disjointed, but I don't know many people who think linearly, and the concept is beyond me.

This might be the last update this weekend. Tomorrow is Sunday which means church and family. If I get time during the week, I'll get the next section started and hopefully up by Friday.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope everyone enjoys this offering.

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 8: Kaiba Takes a Trip

by Kyrenea

When it came to furniture, his Seto Love had some wonderful taste. So what was wrong with his closet?

Yami pulled another set of plain-woven slacks from the rack and tossed them out the open door of the small room Kaiba called a walk-in closet. That was it, the second his blue eyes got back from Antares he was going to be banned from shopping alone.

Then again, if Kaiba didn't do his own shopping, what would Yami do to kill time when Seto was away?

Yami plucked a few shirts from the rack and carried them out of the closet. Leaning over, he picked up the pile of slacks, shirts, ties and other items strewn across the bedroom floor. Dropping the offensive items on the large king-sized bed, he plopped down on the mattress and threw his arms over his head and sighed.

This was not how he had planned to spend his day.

"I'll only be gone a week, Yami," Kaiba had chuckled. "Surely you can find something to do while I'm gone."

"Oh, I can think of lots of things to do with a day of down time," Yami purred. "Unfortunately, they all involve you with no clothing." He'd reached toward Kaiba, pulling the taller man down to the bed. After some wrestling and tickling, they'd ended up with Kaiba pinned to the bed, Yami devouring his mouth. 

He loved the way Kaiba fit between his thighs. It was almost like the intelligence officer had been built with the knowledge he'd spend most of his bedroom time with Yami in his lap or straddling his hips.

What he wouldn't give to straddle those gorgeous legs about now. He could just imagine the passion flooding Kaiba's eyes as he ran his hands down his body, stripping off clothing and tossing it to the bedroom floor. His body would be laid out on display, a show for Yami's eyes only. 

Yami wet his lips, remembering the heated kiss. The taste of his mouth, the feel of Kaiba's bare skin under his sure fingers. He could drink from Seto's lips and never grow thirsty.

Kaiba tasted of fruit freshly plucked from the vine. Sweet, juicy and just perfect. Perfect for sinking your teeth into.

"It's only been two hours," Yami groaned, rolling over to bury his face in the pile of clothing. Cinnamon. Kaiba's clothes smelt vaguely of the cinnamon spiced wash the younger assassin used. Cinnamon, to match the brunette strands of Kaiba's hair. 

Yami pressed his face into the pile again, imagining he was wrapped about Seto's body and not a heap of discarded clothing.

"Damn," Yami muttered, lifting his face from the assorted fabrics. "This stuff is worse than wearing a burlap sack."

No matter how hard he tried, clothing was the one area he'd never gotten Seto trained in. Sure, the underwear thing had been easy to fix. After a month straight of shredding the annoying briefs, Kaiba had stopped trying to replace them. No sense wasting his money, especially since he'd been on a trainee's allowance and without access to the Kaiba Foundation accounts.

All the better for Yami. He preferred that one less obstacle to getting Kaiba down to only his bare skin. His pale complexion was sculpted perfection. The muscles toned and taught. Why ruin such a perfect sight with extra fabric lines?

The lesson had remained, even after they'd left the Academy and the Kaiba Foundation accounts had been at Seto's disposal. Instead, he bought practical things like furniture with his funds while Yami splurged on toys and clothes. Their relationship was interesting, that was damn sure.

So long as Yami pretended to be a normal, freeloading, unemployed partner while downside, Kaiba did what he was told and gave Yami everything he wanted.

Well, almost everything. Considering what he'd really wanted three hours ago was Kaiba in the bed minus his clothes. 

But noooo.

The shuttle for Antares was set to leave with the morning's first set of launches, with or without the intelligence instructor onboard. Damn those idiots on Antares. If they hadn't managed to totally screw their observation system, Kaiba would be under him squirming in pleasure this very moment.

Staring at the pile of clothing, Yami decided what to do with his day off. If he couldn't spend it in bed with Kaiba, he'd do the next best thing, spend Kaiba's money.

Sliding off the bed, Yami gathered up the pile of clothes once more and carried them into the laundry room. After some time, he finally managed to feed the entire pile into the recycler. He'd learned long ago the best way to cure Kaiba's bad shopping habits was to destroy the results. Blue eyes didn't spend money when he knew he'd never get to enjoy the purchase.

That task done, he went back to the bedroom and picked up his leather pants. Smoothing the fabric over his legs brought some relief from the twitch Kaiba's closet had caused. 

Leather. Silk. Satin.

The choices for clothing and bed sheets were a multitude of sensations and pleasures. So why did Seto Love have to pick out the most boring fabrics possible?

Crawling around on the floor, Yami recovered both boots and his shirt. That damn Kaiba, the only reason he'd peeled Yami's clothes off in the first place was to ensure his escape. Not even the King of Games would go running through the hallways of a high-rise penthouse complex sans clothing.

It wasn't that he cared about public displays of nudity; he worked undercover in a brothel for crying out loud. He'd pranced around half dressed and undressed in front of every known species within a year of accepting the post at Sanctuary. 

Nope, Seto was the modest one in the pair. And since it was Seto who had to live with the other tenants, he tried not to annoy anyone, intentionally.

And that went for the noise complaints. It wasn't his fault blue eyes was vocal.

Well, maybe it was. He did enjoy varied forms of pleasure inducing pain at times. That, and he got a certain rush out of hearing Seto yelp.

Hmmm. Yami made a mental note to bring home a set of restraints before Seto returned from Antares. He'd teach him a lesson for running off and leaving in the middle of unfinished business.

A trip through the living area produced the whereabouts of his belt, hip chains and chocker. Stopping before the hall mirror, he ran his fingers through his magenta and black streaked blonde hair. Yami made his way to the front entrance. Setting up the security protocol was a snap, even without Kaiba's access card.

Out the door he went, straight for Seto's sleek little sports car in the garage. So what if he didn't have a legal license. The last peace officer that had been stupid enough to argue with him had ended up shipped off to Raven's Moon within an hour of the encounter. The locals had learned to leave him be after that.

Being the grandson of Counstal Muto had its perks along with the annoyances.

Speeding out of the complex, Yami took to the country rode that ran from the Thice Manner District to Capital City. If he was going to spend Kaiba's funds, he was going to spend them well.

The trip was relatively short, considering the suggested travel speed.

"You're hell on wheels, Yami," Kaiba had shouted the first time he'd taken the silver little ride for a spin.

Yami didn't understand the problem. They were still in one piece, so what if Kaiba had spent the trip clinging to the dash panel for dear life. Maybe it was the fact that he'd had to keep insuring the peace officer Yami hadn't stolen the car and kidnapped him.

It was just the way Yami lived life, on the edge and dangerously. You either hung on for the ride or didn't come along. 

Kaiba seemed to be hanging on rather fine, considering half the things Yami had put him through the last eight years.

But after the first sixteen year's of Seto's life, he deserved a little fun now and then. 

That Kaiba boy was a survivor if nothing else.

It was beyond Yami how Seto had gotten out of diapers being Gozaburo's child. Not that Kaiba had ever complained about his father. To Seto, the man practically created the ground they all walked on. 

Problem of fact on Yami's list of things to fix. 

Still, Seto held onto a fierce respect for the man that had brought him into the world. An amazing thing, considering Yami knew full well about the beatings and torture he'd gone through in preparation to assume the family mantle.

Gozaburo Kaiba.

He'd been the first Kaiba on Yami's list to eliminate. 

Seto would have followed shortly if his mother hadn't been so fast to hide him away. She only had one son left. Not a chance in hell she was going to let her only claim to the Kaiba Foundation slip through her fingers into the cold earth.

So Yami had waited patiently, still convinced the Kaiba Heir had played a part in the destruction of his life.

Plans. They never survived the first encounter with the enemy.

His plan to see Seto the victim of a terrible accident had crumbled on their first meeting. He'd found the other half of his soul, he just didn't know what to do about it or how to claim it.

Mokuba.

The pain was still there. He'd loved Mokuba, but not like this. He hadn't been willing to die for Mokuba. To kill for Mokuba.

Sure he was on a quest to take down the circle that had supported Gozaburo, but that had as much to do with his own death as it did Mokuba's. He'd died in that alley as sure as Mokuba had. His life had ended and he could never go back to the days when he sat around thinking of nothing more than how to keep his lover in bed all day.

Now he spent his days luring the CORE's top bounties to their doom, and Counstal Muto was denying the fact his only heir was bedding yet another Kaiba.

But this Kaiba. This one didn't have ulterior motives. Not unless you counted that infuriating desire to uphold family honor and take out his father's murderer.

Newsflash, Seto Love. Daddy's justice is wrapped around you like a second skin.

Time. He needed more time.

Seto was slowly starting to let go of his family honor. Getting him out of Kaiba Manner had been the first step. His mother had been easy enough to pay off after that. The woman only cared for her own comfort, not the comfort of the life she'd born.

Buying people off was another of Yami's skills.

Torture, extraction, blackmail and execution.

Not a bad resume, if you planned to spend the rest of your life on the CORE's pay roll.

This little assassin had other plans.

He would take the reigns of the Muto Family Federation one day, and when that happened, the CORE Council would be taking his orders. Heads on Sentra were going to spin, what with the Council Order returning to power, a Muto and Kaiba standing side by side.

Then and only then would he tell Seto the truth. The truth about the night Mokuba died and the truth about his father's murder.

Until then, he had shopping to do, or Kaiba would come home to an empty closet.


	9. Chapter 9: Hostile Takeover

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Nope, not mine, but I sure wish it was. I'm just taking the time to mess around with Yami and Seto and tech them some new games.

WARNING:

Yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing don't read any further if you don't like that sort of stuff.

Rated R because – well actually, this chapter isn't that bad. You get some suggestions as to what's coming – but nothing I wouldn't read my mother.

A/U setting – some things are different. Sentra, surrounding space stations and sister planets are mine. I'll share with anyone who asks.

A/N: Did Yami kill Mokuba? Nope. Mokuba was however his first crush. (This is a change. Mokuba is the older brother by 5 years in the Senturan Universe) Poor little Yami, grandpa kept him locked up at the Manner to protect him from the evil Kaiba Foundation. Hehe – then the Kaiba came knocking on the front door. So, who killed Mokuba and why is Yami so pissed at the Kaiba Foundation's missing executive board? I know, do any of you??

I know I said last night I wouldn't update until Friday, but I'm an early riser and was bored – kinda like Yami in chapter 7, only I write when I'm bored, not go shopping. 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 9: Hostile Takeover

by Kyrenea

Seto Kaiba sat behind his stylish desk starring at the glass toped surface. What was wrong with the network connections? Scrolling through the system protocols he checked for viruses. Nothing, the program matrix was clean. Pulling up the daily routine statistics, he noticed that over the last few days, this had become Kaiba Foundation's slowest productivity period.

What was with everyone? One week away and his well oiled crew started to fall apart. The trip to Antares to fix the base's observation unit had been bad enough. He'd never come across so many people with absolutely no business touching a computer system. Then he comes home to find his apartment decorated, his vintage corvette with extra miles exceeding what he did in a month, and his closet an array of leather. 

When he found Yami, the devil was going to pay.

But this?

He had shaved Kaiba Foundation down to those loyal to the CORE Council and those who had held their positions with no knowledge of his father's activities. They were the best research and development team inside the Senturan Net.

So why was it for the last week nearly half the network systems had been shutting down early and not logged back on? Kaiba ran through the network paths once again trying to find a pattern. 

There.

It was a wave effect. The terminals weren't going down simultaneously. This told him the problem wasn't due to any type of normal alarm. Following the pattern of shutdowns, he realized they started on the first level with those units facing the building's main public entrance. Every unit between the front door and the elevator banks had been logged off for the day. Some of the users seem to have switched to terminals at the back of the offices.

But why?

Pulling up environmental controls he checked to see if the late evening sun was causing the front lobby and reference departments to heat up in any fashion. No. The building was a steady temperature throughout, a miracle, considering the amount of glass the architect had used in the design. Running over the window schematics he was reassured all the thermal insulation was working, so the glass itself shouldn't have been super heated or producing any type of glare.

Returning to the shutdown logs, he saw a definite pattern. 

Elevator bay to elevator bay.

Kaiba Foundation's building hadn't been constructed with a central elevator complex. To help ensure the safety of Seto and the Foundations top scientists, each section of elevators had been offset from floor to floor. It would increase the travel time for anyone foolish enough to storm the front lobby. The design had been calculated to give personnel on the top floors maximum allowance for reaching escape routes.

The pattern didn't match any physical takeover scenario Kaiba had ever written. There was no way for the building to be stormed and an alarm not sounded. And who would waste time taking the reference departments and front line assistants off their terminals. Any honest takeover attempt would start with security being overrun.

So, if it wasn't an evacuation or takeover, what was going on?

Just on time, the first set of terminals by the executive elevator logged off. Whatever the problem, it was coming his way. Kaiba looked out the glass wall of his office to see the answer striding toward his door.

Yami.

He was smiling, that couldn't be a good sign.

The shorter assassin was dressed in his version of street clothes. Black leather pants, with no open side lacings, and soft leather, low-heeled city boots. The deep purple shirt appeared to be an imported silk design from Raven's Moon. The sleeveless, form-fitting fabric left his arms bare. This meant Yami had taken the time to put leather armbands and several layers of wrist chains on before leaving Sanctuary. More chains were about his hips along with the amethyst and silver studded belt that matched his chocker.

On closer inspection, Kaiba thought a few of those chains resembled metal restraints.

You were a bad boy, Seto Love.

He was a goner. Yami knew full well how to lower the security screens within the office. Damn if the pint-sized ball of terror didn't have bad timing. His games of hostile takeover could have waited until after Kaiba had delivered the nine-month report on the Marsten Industries project. He'd never get that information collected now, not with Yami striding toward his office at that leisurely pace.

The smile was enough of a warning for what his little minx had planned.

The sauntering, I'm just here for the view, walk told him the rest.

His office got hot all the sudden. Loosening his collar, Seto wiggled in his chair, trying to adjust his pants.

Remembering Yami's last visit to the office, Kaiba went about clearing all the information from his screen and shutting down the terminal. With that done, he picked up the few necessary items littering his desktop and deposited them on the shelves running along the sidewall. Just for good measure, he pulled the chairs away from the desk. They had been a rare find, no sense leaving them in a possible destruction zone.

He'd asked Yami for the courtesy of a warning call next time. Well, this must be the sex god's idea of a warning call. Kaiba looked through the glass one last time, only to make eye contact with a smoldering violet glare. 

Yami smiled.

It was a real smile, not one of those fake attempts you see at national parades.

For some reason, Yami was genuinely glade to see him.

Yep, he was in trouble now.


	10. Chapter 10: Yami the CEO

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Nope, not mine, but I sure wish it was. I'm just taking the time to mess around with Yami and Seto and tech them some new games.

WARNING:

Yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing so don't read any further if you don't like that sort of stuff.

Rated R – extra-LEMONY-fresh. If you don't like, can't handle skip this chapter. Umm, well, Yami has chains and there's a desk involved.

A/U setting – some things are different, but that happens. Sentra, surrounding space stations and sister planets are mine. I'll share with anyone who asks.

I know. I said nothing new until Friday, but I couldn't help myself. The next installment is on paper and needing to be typed up. The boys just won't get out of my head – they are demanding all sorts of twisted evils. Still looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested. 

Music: The first draft was _Symphonic Suite Yamato_. The corrections were made to _Weiß kruez: Soulfull Live_

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 10: Yami the CEO

by Kyrenea

Yami stood outside Kaiba's office, patiently waiting for the secretary to buzz him in. He kept smiling while he laced his fingers around one of the metal chains. His hand proceeded to make obscene jesters with the chain, but the show was for Kaiba's sake.

Thank the gods Yami could be proper when around civilians. Still, his good behavior didn't spare Kaiba.

He stood there; pumping the chain with one hand while the other snaked its way down his chest toward his crotch. If the leather of Yami's maroon pants had been any tighter, the seams would have bust. As it was, everyone that had seen him walk through the building knew nothing was underneath.

Kaiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His own fingers found the front his pants. Releasing the buttons, he found a small measure of relief from the growing discomfort.

Glancing toward Anzu's desk, Kaiba saw the cause of Yami's delayed entrance. She was gone, along with every other person that should have been on the floor. This little stunt had to have been planned out. He hated interplanetary travel, and it had nothing to do with the shuttles. The trips always gave Yami time to plan a conquest or two.

Scowling, Kaiba punched the door control switch on the underside of his desk. The glass doors silently slid apart.

Yami sauntered into the room and walked straight to the desk. Without a pause, he crawled atop the glass surface and stalked toward Kaiba on hands and knees. Upon reaching the other side, he slammed his hand down on the security panel.

The shutters lowered themselves over the glass wall and the bay of windows behind Kaiba. Grinning like a schoolgirl with a crush, Yami shifted so he was sitting on the desk, he legs spread wide and his weight resting on his arms between his knees.

"Did you get my message?" He asked, swinging his legs out to hook his boots around Kaiba's chair. His muscles flexed as he pulled the piece of furniture toward the desk.

"What message," Kaiba scuffed. If Yami was referring to the assortment of toys he'd found laid out across the bed last night, yeah, he'd gotten it. Knowing the consequences for touching anything, he stripped down and slept on the couch.

He'd needed a decent night sleep. Seeing the results of Yami's boredom had been the final nail in the coffin. If he was going to survive the reunion, he'd best be up to the challenge. "I did, however notice a little change in furniture arrangement."

"Oh, really," Yami drawled. "Wonder who could have done that?"

He reached for Kaiba's collar, jerking the brunette forward. Their mouths met in a heated battle for dominance. Yami pushed Kaiba's hands away when they reached to pull him off the desk. Pinning them to the edge of the desk, he continued to drink from Kaiba's lips, nipping at his lips and running his tongue across their smooth surface.

Kaiba closed his eyes, submitting to Yami's control as the vixen ran his fingers up his arms. 

He shivered.

The crushed silk of the shirt he'd found laid out for him played across his skin as Yami lightly brushed his hands over the fabric, touching without touching.

Maybe Yami was right. Clothing could serve a purpose other than social politeness.

Breaking the kiss, Yami starred into Kaiba's eyes, running his finger along the brunettes jaw, he stopped at his chin. His thumb traced a lazy pattern across Kaiba's lips as the other hand grasped the top button on his shirt. How Yami managed to get the buttons undone one handed without looking was a miracle to Kaiba. Instead, he maintained eye contact the entire time, massaging his swollen lips with the pad of his thumb.

He didn't bother with untucking the fabric when he reached the bottom closure. Yami's hand slid around to hold the hair at the base of Kaiba's neck as he leaned forward to recapture his mouth. The kiss was rough, a display of wanton need as Yami's other hand pinched and teased his nipples.

Kaiba groaned.

"Hmmm, you don't have anything to say for yourself," Yami shifted his weight, leaning forward to grab the chair's arms. 

Kaiba didn't respond. He knew when to keep his mouth shut. His hands stayed on the desk where Yami had placed them.

"Not going to try and defend yourself, Seto Love?" He shoved the chair backwards with all his strength. Kaiba centered his weight to avoid cracking his skull when the chair collided with the wall of glass behind him.

Yami hopped off the desk, pulling a section of chains free from his waist.

"I'm waiting," Yami growled, placing the length of metal on the desk.

"So am I." Kaiba knew better than to get up. While Yami would allow him certain spoken liberties, if he moved without being instructed, the fiery-headed blonde would descend on him.

"Are you?" Yami asked, freeing another length of chain. "Are you really waiting on sweet little me?"

"Sweet!" Kaiba laughed. Oh, Yami must have been really bored if he was going to try and play sweet and innocent along with the dominance.

Sweet and innocent.

Yami could be passionate, yes; that was true. Sweet he'd give him just for the fact he was drop dead gorgeous and cute all at the same time.

But innocent.

Had Yami ever been innocent?

Not in the time Kaiba had known him. Before meeting Yami, the bed had been something he slept in and the shower something he washed up in. 

Yami saw life differently. 

Everything was a playground.

Anything could be made into a toy.

"Sweet and innocent," Yami repeated, taking a step toward the chair. "Unless you push me the wrong way, Seto Love." He stopped at the chair's edge, standing between Kaiba's knees. Reaching down, he grabbed the open fly of Kaiba's pants and jerked up and forward. Kaiba stood with the action, balancing himself the best he could without reaching out to grab Yami. He didn't have time to get himself steady before Yami started walking backwards, pulling him towards the desk.

He followed, watching Yami's eyes, not daring to look down.

When they reached the desk, Yami grabbed two sets of wrist restraints from the back of his belt. Closing one around each of Kaiba's wrists, he then snapped metal S hooks into the free ends. The S hooks were attached to the chains sitting atop the desk.

Without a word, Yami ducked under Kaiba's arm and walked to the opposite side of the desk. He leaned across the desk, grabbing a section of chain in each hand and yanked them toward him. Kaiba let the momentum carry him forward. He knew the force wasn't enough to bruise on impact or break the glass-topped desk. In fact, the only reason the last desk had been broken had been due to his momentary panic at falling towards the piece of furniture.

He hit the desk with a soft thud, thankful he was tall enough to still touch the ground while bent over at the waist. Kaiba watched as Yami fed the chains around the legs of the desk, using another set of S hooks to keep the tension tight.

"Comfortable?"

"Always." Kaiba refused to acknowledge the desk was cold against his bare skin. The sensations were interesting, not quite uncomfortable, but he would have preferred being tied to something else, like maybe the couch or one of the overstuffed chairs.

Yami stalked back around the desk. He leaned into Kaiba, running his hands up his sides. He pulled Kaiba's shirt away from his body, leaving nothing between Kaiba's chest and the glass-surfaced desk. Running his hands back down Kaiba's sides, he grabbed the waistline of Kaiba's pants and peeled them down his legs.

Leaning forward, Yami nipped at Kaiba's bare ass.

Kaiba yelped in surprise. His body tried to jerk away, resulting in the next bite being hard enough to leave a mark

"Kaiba Foundation has a new CEO," Yami declared. He knelt down, pulling Kaiba's boots, stockings and pants off his body.

"With a new CEO comes new rules." He leaned into Kaiba's body, spreading his legs apart. "Can you guess what the first new rule is, Seto Love?"

"I have a fairly good idea."

"Good." Yami kissed the bite mark on Kaiba's backside, kneading the outside of the ex-CEO's thighs. "Very good."

His hands moved up the outside of Kaiba's legs, tickling and teasing as he lifted the shirt. Realizing the mistake he'd made with the chains, he ripped the fabric apart, exposing Kaiba's back to his questing mouth. He continued to explore Kaiba's body, leaving nips and kisses.

Kaiba shuddered in delight. Yami's mouth and hands were working magic against his skin, but the feel of well-worn leather against his legs and ass was driving him mad. Add to that the brush of silk on his back and the caress of chains from Yami's arms and hips and he was beyond hope. Keeping his mind focused on Yami's exploration sent him closer and closer to the edge.

Yami could bring him to the point of release just by touching him, caressing him, teasing him. Hell, Yami could look at him and set things off. 

Yami stood. The back of his hands brushed against Kaiba's ass as he released the buttons on his pants. After a few minutes, they returned to knead the inviting flesh. Yami's fingers were slick as they moved across Kaiba's skin.

He gasped on the first penetration, relaxing, knowing what was to come.

Yami pushed into his welcoming body, keeping his pace slow and steady. He'd expected something rough after his disobedience.

Not gentle and caring.

He let the waves of pleasure wash over his body as Yami Dug his fingers into Kaiba's hips, quickening the pace. They rocked against the desk, building toward their breaking points. Their cries echoed through the sealed room as Yami drove them to completion.

Yami collapsed against his back afterwards. He kissed Kaiba's sweat coated skin before pulling away and straightening his clothing.

He stood in front of Kaiba and pulled a silver key from the front pocket of his pants.

"First rule, Seto Love, last man out locks up."

He dropped the key on the desk and walked toward the bookcase on the sidewall. Releasing the hidden door, he turned to smile at Kaiba.

"You wouldn't," Kaiba pleaded.

"You're not the only one who can walk out on unfinished business."

"YAMI!" Kaiba jerked at the chains and bellowed as the demon walked out the escape door laughing.

A/N: Wonder what poor little Seto's gonna do now?? My hubbie thought it was mean of Yami to leave him there like that, but he was a bad boy and bad boys have to be punished. Actually, I just thought Kaiba needed to be tied up and the desk was handy.

I'm working on fixing the typos and continuity errors in the early chapters. UGH, I changed the order of things somewhere along the lines. That's what happens when you get this brilliant idea and make the Red Light District a space station halfway through the first section. To help those that might have been lost:

SENTRA: that is the planet they live on – the main hub of a military run interplanetary confederation

DISTRICT NIE: a space station in orbit above Sentra – it is the Red Light District (i.e., where the naughty stuff is found)

SANCTUARY: the club Mai owns (she is also the private sector manager of the station)

THICE MANNER: the estate and surrounding province owned by Yami's grandfather

ANTARES: one of the smaller planets in the confederation

RAVEN'S MOON: the moon of some planet that has been colonized

Hope that helps. I'll post a note once the new chapters are uploaded with the corrections. Again, nothing major will be done, just the typos and fixing that whole space station thing.

~Kay


	11. Chapter 11: Kaiba Unchained

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Nope, not mine, but I sure wish it was. 

WARNING:

Yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing so don't read any further if you don't like that sort of stuff.

Rated R – Some references to sexual activity and the mention of last chapters little episode with some chains and a desk. Again, I'd read my mother this chapter.

A/U setting – some things are different, but that happens. Sentra, surrounding space stations and sister planets are mine. I'll share with anyone who asks.

A/N: I couldn't figure out what was happening this chapter. I sat down to accomplish one thing and got this instead. Not much going on. Kaiba is thinking, remembering, and putting some things together. Not really angst, but lots of info – what we like to call a data-dump in the publishing industry. However, the boys are demanding a date, followed by a shower scene and then some more intrigue. Not sure how long it'll take to get all that worked out.

Music: _Weiß kruez: Soulfull Live_

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope this doesn't bore everyone.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 11: Kaiba Unchained

by Kyrenea

The underground transport sped along at a smooth pace, the tunnel lights flashing past the windows as Seto Kaiba looked out the window with unfocused eyes. He rubbed his right knee, winching at the slight sting from the bruise and scrap he'd given himself.

Yami hadn't come for a visit in the two days since he'd left Kaiba chained to the desk. He still couldn't believe Yami's punishment. It wasn't like leaving for Antares had been his doing alone. There were a handful of idiots on Antares at CORE more deserving of being chained to a desk than he was.

He'd been furious with the minx for leaving him spread naked across the desk. Thank the gods Yami had arranged the little stunt for the one time of day when the building was virtually empty. He'd thrashed in rage, jerking at the chains until his knee had collided with the desk's polished edge.

The stinging pain had made him stop to consider the options. Kaiba knew from past experience Yami wouldn't leave him without a means of escape. He just had to find that means before the blast screens timed out and returned to their standby mode.

Damn the glass walls.

He'd have to fix that problem.

After studying the restraints, he realized one had the slightest amount of slack. A few minutes of wiggling around managed to get his knees up on the desk and his body into a crawling position. Scooting forward had given him the leverage to get the little key between his lips. In typical Yami fashion, the arm with the most slack hadn't held the cuff belonging to the key.

Kaiba had finally managed to get his arms free. The miracle had been accomplishing the task without taking a noise dive off the desk. He'd put on the change of clothes he kept at the office, collected the torn shirt and discarded pants and made a hasty retreat out the escape tunnel.

At home he'd found Yami's version of a make-up kiss. The crop, silk ties, blindfold and gloves had been replaced with a set of red leather pants, black dress shirt and a bouquet of blue, violet and white Reptilian Night Bloomers.

He'd put the flowers in water and set them in the center of the living room table. The next day, he'd come home to find a chocker of chain silver with amethyst and blue topaz crystals woven between the links wrapped around the base of the arrangement.

On a whim, he'd gone into the closet and realized the chocker matched one of the newly paired outfits. It also matched a belt, ankle chain and bracelet set. Thinking nothing of the occurrence, he'd put away the jewelry and gone to bed.

He'd arrived at Kaiba Foundation this morning to find a dinner reservation card sitting in the center of his desk. It was Yami's favorite downside establishment. One owned by his grandfather's estate and thus safe sneering purest.

He'd added a hand written message to the card: "Don't forget the jewelry, Pet."

Typical.

It may have been a normal date by most couple's standards, but Yami always made plans without consulting Kaiba. He also had the annoying habit of setting out Kaiba's clothes.

Kaiba knew better than to ignore the invitation and instructions. He'd just assume not find himself chained to the desk without the privacy of the blast screens.

So Kaiba had left the office early, wanting to arrive home with enough time to shower before changing. The luxury car was full during the early afternoon hour. A group of small children ran about in the aisle.

Kids.

Yami loved kids.

Amazing, considering that his own childhood had been filled with nurses, nannies, tutors and instructors. Counstal Muto had hidden him away, drilling strength of will into the boy that would carry him through life. Yami's childhood had been spent preparing him to lead a society that would just assume ignore him.

It accounted for the attitude, but not his tenderness towards children. Anytime they went out, Yami would stop to talk with and purchase small trinkets for those that looked less than spoiled. Maybe growing up without the love of parents had made him sympathetic to the needs of the lost, neglected and lonely?

Kaiba held a strong sense of pride for his partner. Yami's greatest gift to Sentra had nothing to do with his CORE assignments. It was a renovated Academy training facility outside Vlashmire Province.

Shortly after his first, ill-fated trip to Sanctuary, Kaiba had learned Yami lead two secret lives. To protect his cover, Mai had insisted he keep a permanent room and provide services to the club's patrons. Yami had agreed, but only if his rules were followed.

Mai selected only high dollar clients, with no CORE record.

The clients never entered his bed.

Yami would never strip down to bare skin.

While he'd beat them with pleasure, he wouldn't fuck or be fucked.

The transferred funds never hit the Sanctuary account.

Recognizing a losing battle, Mai had agreed and set Yami up with a select group of clients that could follow the rules. He'd gotten popular quickly with those that thrived on physical pain as a means to sexual satisfaction.

Kaiba had grown paranoid over the gifts Yami started receiving.

Yami had laughed, brushing his hair from his eyes and kissing him fully on the lips. "Only your gifts catch my eye, Seto Love."

Every credit, and gift of services went to Vlashmire Province. The money was used to operate an orphanage. The kids received a home, school facility, clothing, food, toys and an allowance fund towards higher education. 

Kaiba had been with Yami to visit the orphanage once. The rundown Academy complex no longer held the stiff appearance of a military installation. A team of top architects had been brought in for the job. The funds and time had been put to a good use.

Their tour of the facility hadn't gotten beyond the front gate. The kids had flocked about Yami, leading the small man away to the play yard. He'd watched in fascination as Yami spent an afternoon playing games, reading, painting and building block towers.

The experience was new to Kaiba. While he'd had parents, he'd missed out on the simple pleasures of childhood. 

Pleasures that Yami had held in plenty. Counstal Muto may have hidden his grandchild away, but he'd never neglected the boy's emotional health or development.

The kids at Vlashmire Province were cut from the same cloth as Yami. They'd been left behind, stranded on a distant planet without a heritage and without a place or purpose.

The Threshold Wars had been the worst military conflict Earth had ever found herself in. It was something the planet hadn't been prepared for. They had attained space travel only to stumble across an intergalactic war at the height of conflict. Sentra had come to their aid, taken in refugees and helped support their defenses.

After the war's end, CORE Council had pulled out, leaving them to rebuild their own society and breaking provisions the Council Order had built. To add insult to injury, Kaiba Foundation had been at the head of the anti-Terran activities building around the Senturan Net.

Seto Kaiba's blood held the remains of a family that had cheated Earth out of her salvation. Now he struggled to keep her descendants from paying for his ancestors' crimes at the price of their blood.

For generations the two strongest families on Sentra had battled for control of the CORE. The Muto Family Federation and the Kaiba Foundation had stood on opposite ends of every political and military decision made in the last one hundred years.

The Threshold Wars had stopped, but the battles had continued until one Gozaburo Kaiba had been found in a pool of congealing blood. Kaiba Foundation had continued to sluggishly operate under the stewardship of Seto's mother until his eighteenth birthday. On that day, he'd demolished the board, sealed the building and removed his mother's authority from the accounts.

He'd turned his back on a legacy of treason, death, turmoil and destruction.

He'd stood on borrowed strength and rebuilt Kaiba Foundation in the reverse image of what had existed before. In time, the hidden accounts and transfer records for weapons shipments and slave ships had been uncovered. With the knowledge of Kaiba Foundation's real purposes had come the sickening truth of his father's varied and lecherous affairs.

He'd spent the night sick in the bathroom, Yami holding his shaking frame, rocking him back forth as a mother would comfort her small child.

His protector.

His guardian.

Kaiba Foundation's newest ruler didn't need an army of bodyguards, not when he kept a walking weapon in his bed.

Yami had systematically removed every threat to come Kaiba's way since he'd taken over the reigns of his father's empire. One by one, the supporters of Gozaburo Kaiba were turning up missing, dead or otherwise. They never discussed the facts, but Kaiba knew what Yami was doing those nights he stayed away when between targets.

But tonight Yami was his.

Tonight they had a date.

Tonight, he'd be on his best behavior and try to remain unchained.

P.S.

What that too much? I got the feeling that Yami was coming off mean spirited and hostile instead of just pissy at times. He's really not a bad guy. He just has to maintain appearances. He also has some serious family baggage to haul around – but more of that to come…

Hope this found everyone happy and well ~Kay


	12. Chapter 12: Roses and Jewelry

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Nope, not mine, but I sure wish it was. 

WARNING:

Yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing so don't read any further if you don't like that sort of stuff.

Rated R – Some references to sexual activity. Tame in my opinion, so again, I'd read my mother this chapter.

A/U setting – some things are different, but that happens. Sentra, surrounding space stations and sister planets are mine. I'll share with anyone who asks.

DEDICATION:

Chibi-Chan….French Maid Seto (be still my beating heart) was just what I needed to get past the stress induced writer's block I've had for the last week and half. Go check out _Living With You_ if you haven't already. I laughed myself out of the chair last night...and if anyone lives in the DFW area, Tippins has the BEST French Silk Pie, great for when writing under a tight deadline.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 12: Roses and Jewelry

by Kyrenea

Kaiba exited the transport under the Marsten Complex and took the stairs to the building's outside entrance, stopping to soak in the late afternoon sun before proceeding inside. The residents were mostly young singles and newly partnered couples, so children were a rare site in the lobby and common areas. As such, the decorating ran on the luxurious and expensive side. He stopped to admire the manager's latest acquisition of a couple rendered in bronze lounging amongst trees and vines in the center of the lobby's indoor garden.

The designer had managed to incorporate the structure into the existing garden without disrupting the former arrangement of plants. The circular garden had been one of the more attractive aspects of the residential complex in Kaiba's opinion. Several tables and booths had been set up around the garden and were serviced by a small pastry and coffee shop at the back of the main lobby.

He and Yami had taken breakfast and evening dessert many times around the garden, listening to the soft play of the water features as they blended with the piped in string music. Quiet mornings and evenings were few and far between. If Yami had arranged the night off and set-up a dinner date, he was certain the coming weekend would be spent behind closed doors, their bare bodies wrapped about each other.

A soft sigh escaped him. Yami was a terror when pissed, but such a sweet and passionate lover at other times. Thankfully, Yami had superior control over his emotions and nights like the office fiasco were few and far between. 

Most of the time, Yami just couldn't keep his hands to himself, and once Kaiba's clothes were gone, it went downhill from there. Or up, depending on how you looked at things.

He entered the main elevator with a couple he recognized as living a few floors below. A polite nod was all they spared him, as they held hands and giggled like schoolgirls. He faced forward, ignoring the soft moans and gasps they made before exiting the elevator in a mad rush for their apartment.

"Newlyweds," he muttered to their dispepearing backs. He exited at his own floor, meeting his hired cleaning lady at his front door.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. You're home early." Elsa smiled, balancing a stack of three boxes as she tried to unlock the door without dropping them. 

"I have an early dinner meeting." Kaiba reached out and took the boxes. "You must have a rather smitten admirer." He took the smallest box and turned it in his hands, admiring the fancy paper that only came wrapped about gifts from a particular little shop in Capital City. "A very smitten admirer, Elsa." He winked at the older lady, being rewarded with a blush.

"They're for you, Mr. Kaiba." She giggled, pushing the door open and taking the packages from him to carrying inside.

"Who would be sending me gifts?" Kaiba sat on the couch and put the largest box in his lap, running his fingers over the paper to find the hidden glue seems.

 "You have to wait." Elsa tsked. She pulled an ivory envelope from her pocket and placed it on top of the box. "That lovely little partner of yours dropped this off with the boxes. He also left explicit instructions that you weren't to open them."

Kaiba picked up the note, being sure to balance the box on his knees while he opened the seal. Inside was a note card, written in Yami's neat and perfect script:

Touch under penalty of sheer torture. I'll see you at dinner. Be a good boy. Love, Yami 

Laughing, he set the box on the table and arranged the three packages in size from largest to smallest. What they contained was a mystery to him. And if anyone knew how frustrating not knowing something was for him, it was Yami. Running his palms down his pants, he stood from the couch and cocked his head sideways, puzzling over the boxes.

The largest box was from Tori's Apparel, a high dollar, special order, shoe manufacturer. They specialized in women's footwear.

The second was from Lace and Bows, a modestly priced apparel store inside District Nine that many of the employees from the varied clubs kept in business. Yami had made several purchases at the shop over the years, but rarely something for Kaiba.

The smallest box was from Keagan's Reproductions. The store from Sentra's Capital City specialized in historical and off-world cultural reproductions. They claimed to be experts in their field, creating everything from furniture, clothing, musical instruments and culinary delights. Keagan and his kinsmen charged a small fortune for anything they created.

In Kaiba's opinion, the sleek, silver little sports car Yami had talked him into a few years back had been worth the price gouge. It wasn't like he could jump a transport back to Earth. And even if he could have, he was sure a genuine 2002 Corvette would have cost him more going the route Yami had suggested.

The things Yami talked him into or simply brought home on his own.

_Women's footwear?_

_Professional lingerie?_

_A reproduction of gods only knew what?_

He'd go crazy before the night was over.

"Elsa, when did these arrive?"

"They didn't exactly arrive." She fussed around with the furniture, taking the time to rearrange the off center flower arrangement Yami had left a few nights before. "Mr. Yami came in shortly after you left this morning. He left the note and boxes with me before coming upstairs." She giggled, as if in response to a secret joke.

"Elsa." He tried to sound stern, but she giggled again, her eyes twinkling in merriment as she turned and head to the kitchenette.

"He's such a dear," she sighed. "He brought in flowers for all the building's staff, and boxes of chocolate."

"Why the bribes?" Kaiba flopped back down on the couch and went to put his feet on the table, deciding against the move when Elsa glared at him through the pass-through bar.

"I really wish he was here all the time," Elsa pouted. "Mr. Kaiba, do you think our little Yami has a _daddy_ in some other place?"

Kaiba chocked. 

Not at the thought. He knew who Yami's _sugar daddy_ was, one Seto Kaiba. Not that he was complaining.

But to come from Elsa? He didn't realize the sweet, little lady knew the concept of a _sugar daddy_. The term was old Earth slang, and not a positive term from what he'd studied. Elsa must have been spending more time with Yami than he realized.

"No, Elsa." He chuckled. "Yami doesn't have a secret _daddy_. He does however have to answer family duty, whether or not society recognizes the Counstal's decision to leave the Muto family seat to a half-breed bastard."

"Oh." She sounded genuinely pleased as she cleaned the minimal mess Kaiba had left the night before. She then came back to the living area and rummaged through the canvas bags she'd carried in with the boxes. Finding the one she wanted she went back to the kitchen and began restocking his groceries. "The staff weren't the only people he brought flowers for," she called over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kaiba took another look around the living area. He didn't see any new flower arrangements. Knowing Yami, he wouldn't put past the fiend to have left fresh flowers in every apartment except his own.

"Up." Elsa came back into the living area, shooing him off the couch. "I can't tidy up with you underfoot."

"Don't you usually do the living area last?" Kaiba snatched his brief case before Elsa had a chance to hide it by putting it away.

"It is last." She giggled to herself again before clearing her throat. "I did the bedroom and bath earlier, at Mr. Yami's request. He was such a dear, he stripped the bed and remade it himself to help me fit the work in between for the morning apartments."

Kaiba's left eyebrow rose. Yami, doing housework? Now there was the shock of the century. Moving around a cleaning Elsa, he went to the bedroom and slid open the door, barely missing his toe with the dropped brief case.

Yami had done more than strip and change the bed.

The bed and surrounding floor space was covered in rose petals, night bloomer blossoms and several smaller flowers he didn't recognize.

Amongst the petals, flowers and leaves was more jewelry, matching the pieces Yami had left earlier.

_Jewelry._

_Flowers._

_Mysterious gifts._

_A rose covered bed_…what did Yami have planned?

Kaiba about roared in frustration. He had good tear job laugh instead.

He hated surprises.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long to get Chapter 12 up…the hubbie and I took an unplanned 3 day trip to Florida for a funeral – which in turn set me back about a week at work (this is not the time of year to be behind). Things are looking better; I found the top of my desk yesterday before leaving the library. But today (3/26/03) is my day off, so hopefully I'll get some writing done between errands and chores…YEAH!!!

I've also decided to keep posting new chapters of _Let the Games Begin_ Yami and Seto were outraged to learn their Academy exploits would only be shown via flash backs and trips down memory lane…so I've got a new installment for that story in the works. 

In my defense, what is coming isn't my fault.

Chibi-chan made me do it.

The mental image of Seto in a French Maid outfit just started this wicked train of thought…so while he won't be in the sexy little cleaning outfit, he will end up in feminine clothes for all us fan girls that just can't get enough of his long, sexy legs and cute little back side.


	13. Chapter 13: Never Trust a Smiling Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Nope, not mine, but I sure wish it was. 

WARNING:

Yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing so don't read any further if you don't like that sort of stuff.

Rated R – Some references to sexual activity. Tame in my opinion, so again, I'd read my mother this chapter.

A/U setting – some things are different, but that happens. Sentra, surrounding space stations and sister planets are mine. I'll share with anyone who asks.

Sorry, this chapter is all in Seto's head (again, I know, I've got to work on this data dump problem) I managed to make 10 pages in one day. YEAH!!! It's taking longer to get to the date than I planned, but all this wonderful imagery with clothing and jewelry was plaguing me…so I stopped fighting and just let the boys have their fun. And yes, if I can get it to work out, they will have a dinner date the next chapter and then go back to open Kaiba's gifts…if not, we skip right to the gifts. Yami is so wicked…

Again with a cliffhanger, but I seem to get more done if I write in these small scenes than trying to plot an actual chapter.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 13: Never Trust a Smiling Yami

by Kyrenea

Kaiba picked through the assortment of flowers and retrieved the new pieces of jewelry. There was now a matching partner for the bracelet and ankle chain, as well as a multi-chained belt. The second bracelet was the type that coiled around the wrist several times before clasping tight enough to not slip over the hand. He carried them into the closet and pulled out the drawer with the other pieces. 

After arranging everything to avoid kinking the metal chains, he stripped out of his clothing and dropped everything into the hamper in the front corner of the closet. He took a quick shower, leaving his hair to air dry as he got redressed.

The leather pants hugged his body, leaving nothing to the imagination, showing every cord of muscle.

Surprisingly, they weren't uncomfortable.

If Yami knew anything, it was clothes. Not only how to wear them as a second skin, but how to make other people wear them. He'd always been proud of his hard earned physical shape. Not for the looks, it was more for the fact that being in shape allowed him to keep up with Yami.

Well, that and the satisfaction of seeing Yami covered in sweat after a hard workout, any kind of workout. 

He turned around a few times, checking his reflection in the mirror. What he had originally mistaken for pure white material was actually a pearlescent sheen. As the lights hit the fabric, it took on the shades of palest blue and lavender. He spun about, admiring the liquid appearance of the fabric against his legs.

Gods knew he appreciated the view when Yami ran around in over tight leather pants. It was better than watching him prance around naked. But he'd never thought to encase his own body in a tight layer of leather, silk and chains.

He'd have to keep the knowledge of his newfound delight to himself. If Yami got the inkling to switch out all his pants, he would get mobbed on the way to and from work. None of the Kaiba Foundation employees who preferred men would get a second of work accomplished.

This he knew for a fact. Every time Yami showed up in what could only be painted on leather, he lost all ability to think. Every red blood cell in his body rushed south and his mind went to mush.

Yami was dangerous, and the devil knew it.

Kaiba reached up to the rack and pulled off the top that had been paired with the pants. The thin silk was nothing more than a pure white chemise. It was just long enough to tuck into the waste band of his pants. A silver, metal link belt came next, followed by the jeweled chains that wrapped about his waist and fell about his hips.

He found a set of white boots and put them on, discovering that the pointed cuffs of the pants had a thin line of silver decorating their edge.

Next he fastened the ankle chains in place, clasping them in the front and securing them to the books, allowing them to snake from behind the fabric to hang just above the low heel of the boots.

Yami had managed to get the length of both the pant legs and the chains just perfect. It was amazing how much a person could learn from repeatedly undressing someone else.

He put on the bracelets and chocker before heading back to the bathroom. His hair was simple enough, the entire point of keeping up an actual haircut and not just going for a trim when time allowed. 

Starting to feel adventurous, he dug through the drawer Yami had claimed. He soon found a tube of clear lip gloss and a small pot of glitter. He painted his lips and dusted them with the glitter. Admiring his work, he pulled the pot of glitter back out and put a thin coat across his eyelids.

He grabbed his eveningwear blue duster from the closet as he headed out of the bedroom. Not knowing Yami's plans, he decided to take the Corvette, just in case the evening required they take a trip someplace the underground transport couldn't take them.

He arrived at the designated restaurant exactly on time. He left the sports car with an attendant, not trusting it to sit in the public lot. Stopping at the host's station wasn't a requirement. Yami's grandfather owned the establishment, which guaranteed them an immediate table anytime they visited. He strolled past the young woman and headed toward the back of restaurant for the booth Yami preferred.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Yami was sitting in the booth, holding a slender wine glass to his lips. He'd dressed in complementing hues of black, blue and silver. As always, the pants and top looked like they'd been painted onto his body. The black hued, blue pants had a thin line of silver studs running down the outside seam. Several silver chains were about his waist and hips. The shirt was a sleeveless mock turtle, made of the purest black leather.

His upper arms had silver, studded leather bands around them. A matching band was being worn as a chocker. Several thin silver bracelets hugged his wrists. What appeared to be a black duster matching his own sat in the booth beside Yami.

Kaiba stood there, drinking in the site Yami presented. The man was beautiful, more beautiful than a simple artist could render. He doubted the most skilled master could do Yami Muto justice on canvas. Beyond the perfection of his body and the intricate detail given to the clothing, Yami shun with life from within. He exuded a vitality that was infectious to everyone around him.

Yami turned to look at the entrance. On seeing Kaiba, he smiled slowly.

Kaiba's heart stopped again, just as he returned Yami's smile with a sexy grin of his own.

Yes, the night and coming weekend would definitely be interesting.

While he might never trust a smiling Yami, he knew for sure he'd be exhausted when returning to work.

Exhausted and floating on an adrenaline high to last him the rest of his life.


	14. Chapter 14: And the Winner is Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Nope, not mine, but I sure wish it was. 

WARNING:

Yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing so don't read any further if you don't like that sort of stuff.

Rated R – Some references to sexual activity. Tame in my opinion, so again, I'd read my mother this chapter.

A/U setting – some things are different, but that happens. I haven't said it before, but they are getting a tad OOC in this chapter. Sentra, surrounding space stations and sister planets are mine. I'll share with anyone who asks.

YEAH!!! We made it through dinner. I hope this doesn't stray to far off the beaten path. Again with a cliffhanger, but I seem to get more done if I write in these small scenes than trying to plot an actual chapter. I have to more scenes for this arc planned, then to figure out what comes next. Any ideas?? Hmm, the boys seem to want more play than work.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope I can keep the chapters coming at least with one set of updates a week.

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 14: And the Winner is Kaiba

by Kyrenea

Kaiba slipped his duster off as he approached the booth. Handing the garment to Yami, he scooted in beside the smaller man and leaned forward for a welcome kiss. Yami smiled against his lips, returning a soft kiss.

"I already ordered, hope you don't mind."

"No. What's the occasion?" Kaiba laid his arm across the back of the booth, his hand resting on Yami's shoulder, kneading the bare skin softly.

"Did you get the flowers," Yami asked, reaching to fill the second wine glass.

"Which ones?"

"What do you mean, which ones?" Yami handed Kaiba the glass and fitted his body beside the brunette's lean frame.

"Well, let's see," Kaiba drawled, pausing to take a sip of wine. "There was that lovely bouquet I found on the bed the other night. But then tonight I found the oddest thing strewn across the bed."

"I've always wanted to do that," Yami laughed, leaning up to kiss the side of Kaiba's exposed neck.

"Buy out a floral shop and deflower all the buds."

Yami chocked, setting the wine glass on the table and managing not to spew wine into the plant dividers between the booths. 

"You okay?" Kaiba patted his back as he tried to get control of his breathing between laughing and chocking.

"Fine," Yami cleared his throat, pushing the glass away from the edge of the table. "And, no. I paid the staff to pull apart the roses."

"You paid someone to tear apart those defenseless flowers?"

"Of course." Yami turned and looked Kaiba right in the eyes. "You, Seto Love, are and forever will be the only bud I've deflowered."

It was Kaiba's turn to try and chock back a mouth full of wine with as much grace as he was capable of pulling off. He managed the task, with slightly less dignity than Yami had accomplished.

"Did you just hear yourself?" He sputtered.

"I said you were…"

"I heard you." Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Yami again. "You're wicked. Splendidly wicked."

"I know." Yami purred against Kaiba's lips, returning the kiss with slight aggression. "Behave, or we won't make it through dinner."

"Right, dinner." Kaiba shifted his weight, amazed that the tight leather pants didn't put nearly as much pressure between his legs as his regular wear was known to cause. As he reached for the wine glass, his free hand strayed from Yami's back to cup his ass. "What's for dessert?" He asked, gently squeezing the firm ass that was now sitting on his hand.

"Haven't thought that far ahead." Yami slid his own hand between Kaiba's thighs. "Got a preference?"

They both looked up at the sound of the waiter clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Lieutenant Kaiba, Mr. Muto, your order is ready." Kaiba pushed the wine glasses to the side as the platters were placed on the table in front of him and Yami. 

Sampler platters, one Italian and the other Japanese. He'd developed an appreciation for old Earth cuisine in the time he'd been with Yami. The food was superb in taste, if not health. But then, they both took such great care of their bodies that eating this way occasionally wouldn't kill them.

Yami dismissed the waiter when he asked if they needed further assistance. Sitting up, he refilled the wine glasses and handed one to Kaiba.

"I'll behave if you do." Yami tapped the glasses together with a smile. "We have plenty of time to be naughty after dinner."

"Promises. Promises." Kaiba set the wine glass down and handed Yami a cloth napkin roll. "So, who gets what?"

"Doesn't matter, I requested a custom mix." He took a fork and speared a mushroom off the Japanese platter in front of Kaiba. They continued to eat off each other's plates in the same fashion.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Kaiba asked again.

"Nothing special. I just had this urge for calamari."

"Calamari, carbonara, sushi, teriyaki and what else?" Kaiba ran a finger across his lips, a far off expression coloring his face. "Oh yeah, expensive gifts. That's a rather big nothing." He looked at Yami, who was fishing through the plate for the ever-elusive last mushroom.

"Aeron got posted to the Academy." He smiled in triumph, locating his prey. "I almost had to go down there and pound on a few admission board members, but they were saved by an infuriating return of logic." The mushroom meet it match, being sealed away behind Yami's pouty lips as he balanced the now empty fork on the plate. "Well," he asked, turning to Kaiba and grinning.

"Well?" Kaiba dropped his own fork and kissed Yami full on the lips. "How did you pull that one off?"

He'd done it. He'd actually managed to get one of the Terrain orphans from Vlashmire Province into the Academy. The thought was unheard of. Until Yami himself had attended, not a trace of Terrain blood had gone past the gates.

But then, Yami was the grandson of the most influential and powerful Counstal in the Senturian Net. While there may have been grumbling and complaining, Counstal Muto's heir had to receive formal training if he would one day inherit control of the Muto Family Federation's council seat.

That first year at the Academy had been fantastic, watching Yami bring down his objectors and seeing the little group of admirers and followers slowly growing. Yami had made a dent in the social fabric of Sentra without realizing what he was doing. So far as the tri-color haired ball of terror was concerned he'd been making a reputation for himself. A reputation that said stay clear of what was his or pay the consequences.

By the time they'd received their first commissions, most of the staff, instructors and trainees had gotten past the belief that Terrain descendants were lesser residents of Sentra. But the admissions board had remained for the most part pure blood advocates.

Aeron being allowed to take the admission exams had been a move to appease Yami. None of the board members could have guessed that the kid actually knew what to expect. If they had, he wouldn't have been given a pity testing. They had to be turning white and going bald.

While it was public knowledge that the Vlashmire Province provided basic schooling for the orphans, not a soul outside the orphanage knew that Kaiba and Yami made frequent trips with a load of specialized equipment. They spent a week each quarter teaching the older kids about military equipment, flight simulators, space flight and interplanetary etiquette. Those kids willing to learn were getting the equivalent of an Academy first quarter cram session.

"How," Kaiba gasped. "How did you actually get him accepted? I knew he could pass the basic test, but I figured the board would rig it in such a way that he'd fail."

"That's the beauty," Yami laughed. "They didn't even think to rig the test. By the time they realized he'd passed, the scores had already gone public."

He bounced, that was the only word Kaiba could think of to describe Yami's bubbly behavior. Not that he was doing any better. A smile had lit up his face. He could feel the pleasure radiating from his eyes, daring anyone in the room to deny his sense of pride and accomplishment. 

They'd done it. They'd gotten Aeron into the Academy without having to fake admission tests and beat the crap out of twenty old farts.

"So who'd you con into sponsoring him?" Kaiba found himself getting a tad bubbly. Maybe they'd both just had a little too much wine. That had to be the cause of this growing urge to jump up and down and squeal in delight.

"Didn't have to con anybody." Yami snickered. "Just as I was about to get myself locked away for sure, Grandfather came waltzing into the board room like he owned the place."

That explained the earlier comment. If Counstal Muto had made an unannounced appearance at the Academy, Yami would have gone on instant good behavior. Grandpa hearing about his temper and antics was one thing. But actually witnessing such acts. Nope, never happened. 

As far as Sugoroku Muto was concerned, the rumors about Yami were false reports and his grandchild was a certifiable angel.

The old man knew better. He just let the outside world think his heathen of a grandson had pulled the wool over his eyes. But to step up and sponsor Aeron, the council room, com ways and board had to have been buzzing.

"He just showed up, uninvited?" Kaiba asked.

"Shocked the hell out of me," Yami laughed. "But yes, when he saw the report he decided to come over and head off any trouble before it got to much underway. So I got to sit back, snicker behind my hand and glare at all the old biddies while Grandfather set about signing all the records to sponsor Aeron."

"So, when does he transfer from Vlashmire Province?"

"Already has. I left him, his trunks and a load of advice sitting the in the same suite we lived in for three torturous years."

"Torturous?" Kaiba shock his head. "I don't recall you being the one that was constantly knocked around by his roommate."

"I didn't knock you around, I simply taught you faster methods of getting undressed and on the bed."

"So that's what it was?"

"Speaking of which…." Yami raised his hand in the air and motioned for the waiter. Kaiba set quietly, waiting for Yami to settle the bill and desperately trying to determine what had been ordered for take out and why. The waiter soon returned with what looked like a pie box and set it on the table.

"Ready?" Yami asked, handing Kaiba his coat.

"What's in the box?"

"You'll see." He gently shoved Kaiba out of the booth. Handing out his own coat, he waited for Kaiba to hold it open before sliding his arms in and pulling the leather fabric up on to his shoulders.

Grabbing the pie box he turned to Kaiba and smiled. "Come on, Blue Eyes, we've got a long weekend ahead of us and plenty of time for you to get all your prizes, one at a time."

_Prizes._

So now they were prizes.

Kaiba wasn't sure what he'd won or how. He had a feeling it would turnout to be one of those once in a lifetime opportunities you just couldn't turn down.

A/N: 

So, Kaiba's got some presents to open and Yami has something in a pie box. Are they going to eat that something, wear that something, or lick it off each other….Don't know, because I haven't decided. Know in me, they'll end up figuring out how to get their cake and eat it too, while still licking it off each other….

The next chapter is: Stilettos, Stockings and Polish…can you guess what's in those boxes now??

DEDICATION:

This goes out to Chibi-Chan once again for the wonderful job she's doing on _Living with You_ (Go read it now if you haven't). I was honestly going to scrap the dinner thought all together until I read chappie 4 last night…something just opened up and I got all these lovely images of Seto cross dressing and Yami licking things off his bare skin. So, Chibi-Chan – what dessert would you like Yami to serve up with Seto's prizes?


	15. Chapter 15: Stilettos, Stockings and Pol...

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Nope, not mine, but I sure wish it was. 

WARNING:

Yaoi – Yami/Seto pairing so don't read any further if you don't like that sort of stuff.

Rated R – Some lemon, but hey, I know what you guys like.

 A/U setting – some things are different, but that happens. I haven't said it before, but they are getting a tad OOC in this chapter. Sentra, surrounding space stations and sister planets are mine. I'll share with anyone who asks.

I don't' know what happened…a simple game of dress-up turned into the Yami and Seto sexcapades. And twice the normal page count by the time I was done. Oh baby…I had to cut it short, so the Chocolate Mousse will be in the next installment. Yami is going to have some fun with his little gussied up Seto.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. 

Enjoy,

~Kay

New Games

Chapter 15: Stilettos, Stockings and Polish

by Kyrenea

Yami was uncharacteristically quiet the entire trip home from the restaurant. Even stranger was his behavior towards the pie box. He held it in his lap; hands closed around the sides, holding it like a lifeline.

Hmmm.

Either he had plans for what was in the box, or it wasn't a pie at all. Kaiba kept glancing sideways at his devilish little lover only to be rewarded with a wicked grin before Yami quickly turned and found something outside the car that was suddenly very interesting to look at.

When they reached the apartment building, he refused to hand Kaiba the box; instead, he balanced it on the console while climbing out of the car. The maneuver he proceeded to perform would have been impossible with the top in place. Maybe that's why he'd insisted Kaiba take the leather top down before leaving the parking lot? 

Still, driving home with the wind whipping their hair about hadn't been a bad idea, the weather and such was always perfect around Capital City with the numerous atmospheric stations littering the country side. And Kaiba liked the way Yami looked with his hair flying widely about. It brought a sense of innocence to the older man that he rarely saw these days.

The real reward had come when they got home. Getting out of the car while holding the box in place had required that Yami swing one leg out of the car, which he over compensated for, on purpose no doubt. Normally he would have completed the move by twisting his body sideways and stepping up from the car.

Instead, he made a small 'oh' sound and turned the opposite direction toward the driver's seat. He then tucked the other leg up onto the seat and turned sideways. This had left him in a bent over position; one knee on the seat while the other leg was stretched out behind him on the ground. With his free hand, he'd opened the center console between the two seats.

In Kaiba's opinion, he'd stayed that way longer than necessary to get his balance. The move should have taken a few seconds for someone with Yami's coordination, but instead the smaller man faked a forward fall and caught himself with his free hand, still holding the pie box, still bent forward, his ass still proudly displayed for Kaiba's hungry stare.

Thankfully, the potentially annoying duster was draped over Kaiba's arm. Yami had claimed he didn't want to chance the pie box spilling and getting sticky sweet stuff on the expensive garment.

A likely story. 

He'd had this little episode planned before the damn pie was ordered.

Balanced in the awkward position, Yami dipped forward and pulled something from the cubbyhole with his teeth. Displaying his normal feline grace, Yami's hand went from holding the pie box up on the dash to being underneath it. He pulled his arm in toward his chest as he rocked backwards, all his weight centered on the bent knee.

Without warning, his weight shifted backwards onto his outstretched leg, his dangling foot pushing off from the doorframe. With a little spinning hop, Yami came to rest facing Kaiba with a cocky grin, and pair a plain white silk panties clenched in his teeth.

"What the?" Kaiba went beat red. He snatched the panties from Yami and shoved them in the pocket of his duster.

"Something wrong, Seto Love?"

"Where'd you get those?"

"They were in your car. What makes you think I had something to do with it?"

Kaiba shock his head and released the car top, pulling Yami away from the door so he could secure the leather top in place. The smaller man sidestepped and winked at him.

"Always thought you were a little odd."

Kaiba ignored him, walking towards the underground entrance to the building's main elevator. "Are you coming?" He called over his shoulder.

When the doors opened, he walked in and turned to see Yami strolling across the garage, the pie box held before him like a silver platter and his hips swaying in time to an unheard song. Kaiba released the button for the doors to close as Yami stepped across the threshold. As the car started to move he laughed.

"What," Kaiba hissed.

"The look on your face." Yami made a funny face and laughed again. "It was almost as good as the one Marik made back at the Academy that day."

"What day?"

"The one day he was actually being civil to everyone. He sat down, minding his own business and the next thing we know, his computer seems to be having one hell of a morning." Yami snickered again, taking delight in the memory of their Academy-mate's discomfort that morning.

"It's killing me, to this day." Yami's voice had taken that high pitched near squeal of sadistic pleasure. "Who by the grace of the gods could have rewritten the sound protocol on his terminal?"

"I have a good guess." Kaiba huffed, walking off the elevator at the top floor.

"How so?"

"Well, since the pair in the sound clips was us and I sure as hell didn't record the files or hack into Marik's terminal it could only have been one person."

_"Harder, Yami. Harrderrr." _Yami moaned in a low, sultry voice as they reached the door to Kaiba's apartment. _"Yes. Yes. Yesss"_

Kaiba shoved an obscenely moaning, groaning, panting and grunting Yami through the doorway, sealing the door as quickly as possible. His tormentor danced down the short hallway and turned into the kitchenette. No sooner had the two-way door swung shut than Kaiba was rewarded with a blood-curdling scream.

_"Oh gods, don't stop. Don't stop."_ The screaming continued as he stood glaring at the closed door.

"Finished?" He yelled into the following silence. The shutters across the pass through bar opened to reveal a smiling Yami, leaning on his open palm against the countertop.

"If memory serves, you were at that point."

Kaiba crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the smiling fiend.

"Come one, Pet, you look like you distaste the memory." Yami stood up and came slinking out the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He dug his shirt from his pants and pulled the top over his head. "Shall I give you a new memory?"

"I'll give you a memory."

Kaiba stalked toward the shorter man and grabbed him around the waist. Bending forward, he kissed him, sliding his hands down his back, over his ass and clasping them under his thighs. Lifting Yami from the floor, he carried him to the dinning room table and sat him atop the glass surface.

Yami leaned backwards, stretching himself across the table as he flung the shirt around Kaiba's neck and used it as a lever to pull the taller man down towards him. Kaiba put his arms beside Yami's body and leaned in to lick his stomach.

"That's nice," Yami hissed. He squirmed on the table and then grabbed a handful of Kaiba's hair, forcing him to stand as he sat up. "I much prefer you being bent over the table." His mouth caught Kaiba's lips in an aggressive kiss, his tongue demanding they part and let him enter. Kaiba's hands kneaded at Yami's butt, hips and outer thighs. He broke away, panting slightly.

"Some nights, I just want to throw you on the ground and have my way."

"Why don't you?"

"It's a thousand times better when you do the throwing." He smiled and leaned into Yami, kissing him softly. "Times a thousand," he whispered.

Yami slid off the table and pulled Kaiba's duster off his arms. Without saying a word, he walked toward the bedroom with the coat flung across his shoulder. Kaiba followed him into the bedroom, sitting on the small bench at the foot of the bed.

After a while, Yami came out of the closet wearing only his leather pants, the fly open to reveal bare skin. He was carrying one of the jewelry trays from the closet dresser. Sitting the tray on the floor in front of Kaiba, he took one foot in his lap and removed the ankle chain from the boot. The second chain followed with the boots soon being tossed toward the general direction of the closet.

He continued to remove the jewelry Kaiba was wearing in silence. His fingers lingered against Kaiba's skin, burning a trail against his flesh. Once the jewelry and waist chains had been removed, he stood up and carried the tray back to the closet. He came back out, toying with the set of silk panties he'd pulled from the car.

"Don't you want to open your gifts?" He asked, crawling onto the foot of the bed. Recognizing an unspoken order, Kaiba went to the living room and gathered up the three boxes. He sat them on the bench and stood, waiting for Yami's next command.

"Sit." Yami patted the bed. Kaiba crawled over the bench and to the center of the bed before turning around to sit on the floral covered bedspread.

"Start with the smallest box." Yami instructed.

He gently peeled the paper back and opened the box. Inside was a smaller box, which he opened up. A small, clear bottle with a white plastic top was inside. He pulled it out to read the inscription: 

Sally Hansen, Drama Red with Gold Flakes, Reproductions by Keagan 

"What's this?"

"I'll show you." Yami plucked the bottle from Kaiba's fingers and stood from the bed. He shook the bottle back and forth as he walked to the bench and knelt on the top between Kaiba's feet.

"Be still." Unscrewing the top, he pulled what looked like a small paintbrush from the bottle. He held the bottle in one hand as he took Kaiba's foot in the other and began to paint his toenails a bright red.

Kaiba remained laying on the bed, pleasantly surprised that the roses, leaves and flowers weren't digging into his skin. Whatever the strange leaves and flowers were, they were satiny smooth and bliss to lie in. A sweet fragrance had been released as he and Yami moved about on the bed. Now, he simply laid there, eyes closed as Yami painted his toes in silence.

Once he was finished with Kaiba's toes, Yami moved back to the side of the bed and took one of Kaiba's hands. Before long, all ten toes and fingers were coated in the red polish, glitters of gold peaking through the paint when the light caught each nail.

"Ready for the second one?"

Kaiba sat up and took the middle-sized box from Yami. Inside he found a set of simple, pure white, silk stockings. The only decoration they held was floral embroidery over the elastic thigh cuff. 

"You've got to be kidding?" He raised an eyebrow at Yami and received a wicked grin in return.

"Need some help with those," the devil purred, reaching forward to undo Kaiba's belt. He pulled the linked chain through the belt loops and tossed it to the floor with his boots. Grabbing Kaiba's legs, he pulled them out straight and undid his pants, peeling the leather down his legs. As soon as they were tossed over his shoulder, Yami took the silk stockings in his hands and dropped one in his lap.

"You've got such wonderful legs." He worked the fabric into a bundle with expert care. Taking Kaiba's foot gently in hand, he rolled the stocking down his foot to his heel.

"Wait a minute." Kaiba jerked his foot out of Yami's grasp. "Painting nails is one thing, putting me in women's clothes is another."

"You'll be wearing more than stockings by the time I'm done."

"We'll see about that." Kaiba jerked his foot away once again as Yami reached for it. Deciding to make the fiend work for his pleasure, he proceeded to squirm, wiggle and roll away as Yami attempted to smooth the stockings over his legs.

They ended with Yami lying atop Kaiba, both panting slightly.

Yami wore a silly grin.

Kaiba wore a set of pure white, back seam stockings.

Before he knew what was happening, Yami pulled the silk panties from his back pocket and slid those up Kaiba's legs, over his hips and smoothed them into place. That was when Kaiba realized the silk chemise, panties and stockings all matched.

Perfectly.

They had to have been a matched set.

It was the only explanation.

"One more to go." Yami took the largest box and sat it atop Kaiba's stomach.

Dreading what he would find, Kaiba opened the box to reveal a set of white, open toed, high-heeled, dress shoes. Still grinning, Yami took first one shoe and then the next, slipping them onto Kaiba's feet and sealing the catches.

Standing from the bed, Yami gathered the boxes and paper, carrying them back into the living room. Returning to the bedroom he stood at the foot of the bed.

Kaiba was laid atop the bed, surrounded by flowers and rose petals. The chemise and low cut panties left his stomach bare. The silk stockings hugged his legs. He turned slightly, his knees together and bent to the side. 

Yami smiled.

He was perfect from his pouty lips to his red nails all the way down to his painted toes peeking through the stockings and shoes.

"How does it feel, Seto Love, to be in stilettos, stockings and polish?"

A/N: Not bad – I managed to get 25 double spaced pages in less than a week. Considering that I made up for not posting last week and got to this week's quota before Saturday, I'm buying _Fruits Basket_ vol 3 tomorrow and spending the night in front of the TV. Everyone have a good weekend. I'll be working on the next installment…so until then, behave and keep Seto tied down for me.


End file.
